


Érdekek mindenáron

by Aloavera



Series: Az Enklávé Renegát [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Enclave, F/M, Hungarian, Mojave Wasteland (Fallout), Multi
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloavera/pseuds/Aloavera
Summary: Fallout fanfiction, az „Enklávé Renegát és az Aki keres az talál” történetek folytatása, és egyben a sorozat befejező része.A Fallout 3 és a New Vegas főszereplői egy félsziget ormán találkoznak ismét. Egyikük elrabolt ismerősét ment megkeresni, miközben másikuk a hírnevén esett csorbát ment leverni egyik rokonán. Egyikük terve sem úgy sikerül, ahogy ők tervezik. Árulás, bosszú és halál vár a körülöttük lévőkre, no meg talán rájuk is...A leírás senkit ne tántorítson el. Bár komoly a téma, Junior ugyanaz a mókamester marad, akit az előző történetben megismerhettünk, valamint Elaine ismét főszerepet kap, és feltűnik egy  öntörvényű amazon is.





	1. ED-C

Az Enklávé egy felszerelt sátrában kezdődik történetem. A tágas helyiség egy mobiliroda szerepét töltötte be. A sátor közepén egy hosszúkás asztal állt, rajta megannyi papírkupac, több írószer és íróalkalmatosság, valamint egy terminál.

Az asztalnál egy őszhajú férfi ült, aki épp gépelt valamit, amikor egy fehér köpenyes nő váratlanul belépett. Eléggé zavarban volt, ahogy kinézett a szabadba. Talán a férfitől tartott. Persze erre minden oka megvolt, a katonaság feje ült az asztalnál, aki sosem ismert kegyelmet, azt meg főleg nem szerette, ha megzavarták. Most is vészjósló volt a tekintete, amivel a rövid hajú nőre meredt.

 

\- Az Eyebot-projekt dossziéját tartod a kezedben? – kérdezte a férfi, a vastag mappát figyelve.

\- Igen, uram, ahogy parancsolta.

\- A Tainted Cave bázis anyaga is benne van?

\- Arról, uram, nem találtunk feljegyzéseket. Ez itt Mrs. Autumn és Dr. Whitley feljegyzései a két Eyebot prototípusról, amiket az egykori főhadiszálláson, Raven Rockon készítettek.

\- Hogy-hogy nincs közte a Tainted Cave-i anyag?! – csattant fel a férfi.

\- Ezredes, sajnálom, de azt én nem tudom...

\- Nos, akkor, Lolita, szépen fogd magad, szállj fel a személyes Vertibirdömre, repülj a Mobil bázisra, és keress!

\- I-igenis, uram...

 

Dehogy volt kedve Elaine Rail-nek kijavítani a felettesét a nevét illetően, örült neki, hogy egyáltalán életben hagyta...

Azért szegény kis nő kapott még egy leordítást, amikor kezében a dossziéval próbált kifordulni a sátorból.

A szíve aztán meg végig a torkában dobogott, míg közelebb ment a koros, ám annál gyilkosabb tekintetű férfihoz, hogy letegye elé a mappát, de aztán rohant is kifelé. Bár közben remélte, hogy utoljára volt kénytelen szemtől szembe kerülni azzal a riasztó modorú férfiemberrel.

A nő távozása után, az ezredesként definiált férfi felcsapta a mappákat, és addig-addig lapozott, amíg túl nem ért Eyebot Duraframe E-alanyon. Őt egy másik példány érdekelte, mely egyszerűen csak az ED-C nevet viselte.

 

\- Lássam, „édesem”, hol tartogatod a meglepetést... – jegyezte meg a férfi, olvasás közben. Aztán váratlanul az egyik oldal közepe tájékán rányomta mutatóujját egy bejegyzésre. – Megsemmisítési kód... Hmm... Pontosan az, amit kerestem.

Ekkor kihúzott a zsebéből egy cetlit, amit a papírra helyezett, majd összehasonlította a fecnin szereplő szám és betűsort, a lapon szereplő kóddal.

\- Ahogy arra számítottam... Túl egyszerű is lett volna...

A két kód egyezett, mire a férfi fogta a lapot, összegyűrte és az ajtó irányába hajította.

\- Az a mocskos kurva sosem könnyítette meg a dolgom. Mrs Autumn... Már hogy is ne! Egy értelmes dolgot tett életében: megszülte a lányomat...

Keserű szavak hagyták el a száját, mégis, ahogy tenyerébe eresztette fejét, eszébe jutott egy régi-régi emlék. Valami, amire addig még sosem gondolt vissza, most azonban olyan tisztán látta maga előtt az eseményeket, mintha csak tegnap történt volna.

Azokból az időkből származott ez a bizonyos emlék, amelyekben még a fent említett bázison tartózkodott. Jobban mondva akkorról származik, amikor frissen kinevezve odakerült.

Emberei vezetésére bízva magát, hagyta, hogy körbevezessék a bázison. Ilyet később sosem engedett, előbb mindig részletesen áttanulmányozta a hely alaprajzát, és inkább önmaga indult felfedezőútra, na, dehát mindenkinek kezdenie kellett valahol.

Kellemetlenül érezte magát beosztottjai gyűrűjében, akik úgy fogták körül, mintha csak egy féltve őrzött díva lett volna. És amint ez eszébe jutott, hirtelen ott termett előttük egy száz színben tündöklő Eyebot. A furcsa jelenségről hamar kiderült, hogy az egy Eyebot-prototípus, ami az E.D. széria része, és egyben a C alany, ám senki sem nevezte ED-C-nek, hanem a hivatalos neve „Sweet-E” volt. Meglehet, ezt a nevet a bizarr kinézete miatt aggatták rá. A kis antennatár akkoriban még annyira kezdetleges M.I. programmal bírt, hogy csak egy előre megírt útvonalon volt képes haladni, így hát mindenki elugorhatott előle, aki az útjába került. Azonban minden egyes nap megtette azt a bizonyos távot, sőt idővel tervezője egyre jobban növelte a megteendő távolságot. Az Eyebot legfőképpen a nők előtt aratott osztatlan sikert. Ilyen kis pink robotot addig még senki nem látott.

Autumn szemében azonban Sweet-E csupán egy katonai kísérlet volt, nem több annál. Majd később bekövetkezett a robot fejlesztőjének árulása, a bázis pusztulása, majd megismerte a csinos asszisztensnőt, akiről kiderült, hogy talán nagyobb odaadással tudja imádni az E. D. Prototípust, mint maga a fejlesztője. Megint később a nagy Henry Eden végül leleplezte az asszisztensnőt, aki addigra már a férfi neje volt, és elárulta, hogy Lisa Autumn nem létezik a valóságban, a nő ugyanis egy imposztor, maga a sokat keresett áruló, Dr. Elaine Ronin, akinek a hírneve akkora volt az Enklávé berkeiben, hogy még a doktori címétől sem fosztották meg, hisz így utalhattak rá az Árulás Doktoraként.

Autumn nem értette miért, de forrongott a dühtől. Mióta betette a lábát oda, arra a helyre, azóta folyton csak az az áruló asszony járt a fejében. Ki tudja, mi okozta ezt nála? Talán a tudat, hogy a nővel közös gyermeke nincs is olyan messze? Vagy talán maga az árulás tudata foglalkoztatta annyira? Esetleg az, amit tenni készült, vagy amit már véghez is vitt?

Cselekedetei, mint bárki másé is, nem maradtak következmények nélkül.

Ahogy oly messze onnan, egy ősellensége is kénytelen volt szembenézni a saját korlátaival. Mindezt a szó szoros értelmében kell érteni, ugyanis a százegyes menedék egykori lakója, akit, akár huszonhármas menedékbéli társát, kíméletlenül száműztek egykori otthonából, most megatoni otthona korlátjának dőlve állt, és nézett a városka kijárata felé. Fél kezét jobb vállán pihentette, melyet azelőtt két nappal sebesített meg, amikor Megatont védve összecsapott a városka egyik lakójával.

Junior visszagondolt a két nappal korábbi eseményekre, és bizony meg kellett vallja, hogy most az egyszer nagyon komoly hálával tartozhat Dogmeat-nek, hűséges kutyájának, aki vad csaholásával felhívta magára a figyelmet. Junior így vette észre a bomba körül babráló Jericho-t. Miután a férfi otthagyta a kráter mélyén fekvő bombát, Junior lement, és megnézte, hogy vajon mit szöszmötölt ott a fosztogató. Elképedve húzta ki a távműködési gyújtószerkezetet, amit zsebrevágva aztán elment felkutatni Jericho-t.

Nem is kellett sokáig keresgélnie, Jericho szerencséjére nem távolodott el túlságosan a városkától, azonban mintha megérezte volna, hogy Junior miért indult a nyomába, egyetlen szó nélkül fegyvert ragadott, és rálőtt a felkészületlen férfira. Minden lövés célt tévesztett, majd Dogmeat hamar ledöntötte lábáról Jericho-t, de mire Junior odaért, már előkerült egy vadászkés, amivel Jericho megvágta a kutya bal mellsőlábát. Ekkor avatkozott közbe a fiú, de hiába lökte le a pasiról a kutyát, Jericho őt is megsebezte a késsel. Junior ekkor szörnyű haragra gerjedt, és vérző vállal ugyan, de puszta kézzel rontott neki az időközben feltérdelt fosztogatónak. Párbajukat akár az Arénában is megvívhatták volna, mivel végeredményben minden légiós szabálynak eleget tettek, nem volt rajtuk csak egy könnyűpáncél, és még macsétára sem volt szükségük, a végén pedig csak egyikük maradt életben. Ennek a személynek a kilétéről úgy érzem, nem kell külön oldalt szentelnem, hacsak nem egy egész történetet, mivel hát Junior történetem egyik főszereplője.

A fiú egyébként tudta, hogy ki bérelte fel Jericho-t, és bizony már azon töprengett, hogy tesz az öreg Tempenny-nél egy látogatást. Törleszteni akart úgy neki, mint Burke úrnak. Tervet kovácsolt, ám mielőtt megvalósíthatta volna, Doc Church hangjára figyelt fel, aki az ő nevét ismételgette, igencsak fennhangon méghozzá.

 

\- Hé, James! – kiáltotta már sokadjára. – Szállj már le az unikornisodról, vagy ha baj van a hallásoddal, tudok adni fülcseppet!

\- Hmm... – nézett le nagy nehezen a fiú az úton ácsorgó férfira.

\- Kevésszer hallassz tőlem ilyet, fiatalember, de szükségem van a szaktudásodra! Amellé meg lefogadom, hogy olyat, amit mutatni készülök, életedben nem láttál!

\- Miről beszélsz, doki?

\- Ha érdekel, gyere a rendelőmbe!

 

Church doki ezzel befejezte a szája jártatását, és visszaigyekezett szerény kis rendelőjébe. Junior vett egy mély lélegzetet, és még mindig a bosszúját tervezgetve, de elindult a rendelő irányába.

Kopogás nélkül lépett be az erős tisztítószerszagú épületbe. Ahogy belépett, legelőször egy részeg fickót pillantott meg az egyik betegágyon fekve, mire a szája egyből grimaszra húzódott.

 

\- Na, ezért valóban megérte leszállni a csillámport fingó unikornisomról... – jegyezte meg hangosan.

\- Végre már! – szólalt meg a doki a belső szobából. – Azt hittem, hogy a végén még úgy kell idevonszoljalak!

 

Junior a hangot követve bement a férfi hálószobájába, ahol is az ágyán egy felsőtestre teljesen levetkőztetett nő feküdt, akinek az egész mellkasa vastag gézréteggel volt bekötve. Az őszhajú teremtés eszméletlenül feküdt, karjain, és szabadon maradt testén kék-zöld foltok voltak láthatóak.

 

\- Te jó ég... – jött ki a fiú száján.

\- A kezemet rá, hogy Szupermutánsok hagyták így helyben! A lényeg, hogy megmarad, viszont James, azokkal a repülő masinákkal tudtommal te szót tudsz érteni!

 

A doki fejével ekkor a szoba sarkában ülő másik nő, lány felé bökött a fejével. A vörös hajú, huszonkét-huszonöt év közti nő egy hófehér Eyebotot szorongatott a karjai közt, amit el nem engedett volna egy percre sem.

 

\- Renegát... – mondta Junior, mire a fehér antennatár egyszercsak életre kelt, és berregni kezdett a nő kezében.

\- Ó, tehát ismeritek egymást! – jegyezte meg a doki, aki betege fölött hajolt, és a kötés felsőrétegeit vizsgálgatta, hogy lássa, abbamaradt-e már a vérzés.

\- Mondhatjuk... – válaszolta Junior. – De mégis hogy került ide Elaine meg ezek ketten?

\- Vörös Szonja hozta mindkettőt. Mert gondolom, a beteg neve Elaine... Megjegyzem, ügyelj a csajjal, kishíján kaptam tőle egy balegyenest, amikor a közelébe mentem!

\- Jól látom, hogy egy menedékbéli kezeslábast visel?

\- Aha. De biztos nem onnan származik!

\- Ha a Százegyes Menedékből származik könnyen megeshet, hogy nem találkoztunk, azért nem olyan kicsi az a bunker.

\- Nem 101. a szám, ami a ruhája hátán szerepel, hanem 87!


	2. Mi lelt, Hatos Futár?

****Kellemetlen dolog bejelentenem, de kicsit el kell kanyarítanom a történetet Junior élettörténetének szála felől, helyette hadd írjak inkább az eszméletlen nő, Elaine egyetlen gyermekéről, aki bizony elég komoly slamasztikába került, mióta utoljára meséltem róla.

A Lucky 38 különlakosztályában ült kedvenc fotelében. Lábainál ott lihegett öreg barátja, Rex, és bár minden oly nyugodtnak hatott, Augusta tisztán érezte a közeledő bajt.

Az pedig aztán jött is, szélvész módjára méghozzá, megállíthatatlanul...

Az egész emelet beleremegett, amikor a törékenynek tünő nő kicsapta az ajtót. Apró, alacsony kis teremtés, ki gondolta volna, hogy olyan bivalyerős lehet, ha egyszer felbosszantják. Most azonban azt a törékeny kis nőt nem is annyira a düh, mint a bosszúvágy vezérelte.

Egyszerre kaptak a karjai után a mögötte lépkedő társai. A szőke doki és a cowboy kalapos egykori karavántulajdonosnő alig bírták visszatartani a szürke köpenyes kisasszonyt.

 

\- Arcade, Cass, hagyjátok! – szólt rájuk fennhangon a kaszinó és fél Vegas tulajdonosnője.

\- Veronica – szólalt meg Cass. – Legalább azt áruld már el, hogy mi ütött beléd!

\- A barátai – felelt helyette Augusta –, mind halottak!

\- Te már csak tudod, te mocskos kurva! – üvöltött a lefogott nő.

\- Úgysem lennél kiváncsi a magyarázatomra, így inkább nem kezdek védekezni! Essünk hát túl rajta! Cass, Arcade, engedjétek el!

\- Majd, ha lehiggadtatok mindketten! – szólt közbe Arcade, aki Cass segítségével el kezdte kifelé húzni a harcias amazont.

\- Engedjetek el! – üvöltött Vero, mire a szobák mélyéről váratlanul Boone is előlépett. – Kinyírom a mocskos ribancot, és kvittek leszünk! Rohadt kis enklávés kurva, kitekerem a nyakad, aztán kitépem a beled, és azzal verem agyon azt a rohadt rókát, az elmebeteg parancsolóját, meg azt a kétszínű apádat egyszerre!

\- Arcade! – Cass felsikoltott, mikor észrevette, hogy túloldalt a doki elengedte Verót, őt meg az amazon könnyűszerrel magával tudta vonszolni egészen a fotel közvetlen közeléig.

 

Mindenfelé szálltak a forgácsszilánkok, ahogy Cass a háttámlába csapott vasöklével. Cass erre elengedte, de csak annyi időre, hogy felkapjon az éjjeliszekrényről egy hal formájú üvegdíszt, amivel aztán jó erővel halántékon verte felbőszült barátnőjét. Veronica ájultan esett a földre. Cass ekkor Augusta felé fordult.

 

\- Mégis mit jelentsen mindez? Mi ütött Veróba?! – intézte szavait Augustának, ám meglepetésére Arcade felelt.

\- A Titkos bunkerről van szó, igaz!? Ott, ahol az Acél Testvériség él, Veronica családja! Róluk van szó, igaz, Augusta?!

\- Holtakról vagy jót, vagy semmit... – nézett félre Augusta.

\- Mégis mi történt?! – érdeklődött még mindig kitartóan Cass. – Vero azt mondta, hogy te vagy a felelős, mit tettél, Augusta?!

\- Róka... – szólt közbe az amúgy eddig csendes megfigyelőként álldogáló Boone. – Veronica egy rókáról beszélt. Tudom, hogy a Betonpusztán Vulpes Inculta volt, aki elkísért bennünket. Tudom, hogy akkor átvertél, de megígérted, hogy egy életre végeztél a Rókával, Mr. Fox-al! Augusta Autumn, te megszegted a szavad?

\- A... Autumn? – kerekedtek el Arcade szemei. – A neved Autumn?

\- Boone – nézett előbb Arcade-ra, majd a mesterlövészre Augusta –, nehéz két olyan ember gyermekének lenni, akik elárulták egymást, a céljaikat és a méltóságukat is egyszerre! Az apám szemrebbenés nélkül agyonlő, ha kell egy kisgyereket is, ha az értéktelen a szemében, anyám pedig elárulta a saját népét, majd azokat is, akik megmentették! Egy ilyen famíliából származok. Az Enklávé már csak ilyen. Jaj neked, ha az útjukba kerülsz!

 

Arcade felmordult, ám érthetetlen morgáson kívül más nem jött ki a torkán. Gyorsan odalépett Veróhoz, majd ölbekapva kirontott vele a szobából. Cass hol rá, hol Augustára nézett, de mivel izgult az ájult harcosért, inkább Arcade után ment.

Mivel a lift ajtaja pont az orra előtt csukódott be, a nő úgy döntött, hogy az lesz a legjobb, ha lépcsőzik egyet.

Szerencsére elég gyorsan haladt, így még időben utolérte a doktort, még azelőtt, hogy az elhagyta volna a kaszinót.

Hiába lépett mellé, és próbálta faggatni a felháborodott férfit, nem tudta belőle kiszedni, hogy mi bosszantotta fel annyira. Egyedül annyit mondott, hogy Augusta végleg elfelejtheti, hogy megismerte, hogy ő még egyszer biztos nem fog mellé állni, és főleg, nem fogja elkísérni semerre.

Immár Cass is kezdett dühös lenni. Arcade válla után kapott. Eldöntötte, hogy kifaggatja a férfit arról, amit eltitkol előle, ám alighogy kiléptek a szabadba, eldördült egy pisztolylövés, majd üvegcsörömpölés hallatszott, majd egyetlen pillanat alatt üvegszilánkokkal telt meg az utca, és nem sokkal később egy árnyék kezdett egyre nagyobbá válni a fejük fölött, majd egyszercsak Boone hullott elébük, a szilánkokra.

Arcade letette Vero-t a földre, majd a kizuhant férfihoz rohant. Gyorsan megvizsgálta, hogy lélegzik-e. Miután megbizonyosodott arról, hogy van pulzusa, és lélegzik is, gyorsan megvizsgálta. Egy lőtt sebet talált a combján, de tartott tőle, hogy az eséstől belsővérzése is lett. Tudta, hogy mihamarabb megfelelő segítséget kell szereznie, különben a férfi a kezei közt hal meg. Ő már észre sem vette, amikor háta mögött bezárult a Lucky 38 bejárata, a masszív betonfal elé pedig három Securitron került, melyek közül az egyik Yes Man volt.

Félóra múlva már nyoma sem volt az incidensnek. Egyedül a lezárt kaszinó jelezte, hogy valami történt, valami megváltozott. Akkorra Boone-t már az Apokalipszis Követőinek főhadiszállására vitték, ahol Julie Farkas a legjobb doktorait biztosította. Az orvosok aztán stabilizálták a férfit, azonban mivel gyógyszerhiányban szenvedtek, kénytelenek voltak azt használni, amilyük volt. Ekkor valami furcsaság történt. Valaki kopogtatott az Erőd kapuján, ám mire kiértek, már senki sem volt kint, csupán egy táskányi Stimpak, Med-X és Mentats hevert a földön. Cass miután kicsit körbekérdezősködött bár nem lett okosabb, azt viszont már megállapíthatta, hogy többen is láttak elszaladni a helyszín közeléből egy félig fémtestrészekkel rendelkező kutyát.

Cass végül arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy barátnőjét és bajtársát azért mégiscsak érdekli, hogy mi lett Boone-al.

Másnap reggel a gyógyszerek hatására Boone magához tért. Veronicát találta maga mellett. A lány a mesterlövész ágyára dőlve aludt, ám azonnal kipattantak a szemei, ahogy megmozdult alatta az ágy.

Veronica felállt, közelebb lépett a férfi betegágyához, majd azután közel hajolt Boone füléhez, és belesúgta.

 

\- Augusta elárult... Nem csak engem, téged is... Mesélt a feleségedről... a kegyelemlövésről, Bitterspringsről... Úgy hiszem, mindenről... Boone, Augusta elárult, akárcsak engem... Megölte a családom... Megbíztam benne, az otthonomba fogadtam, a családomba... És ő mit tett? Szövetkezett az ördöggel!

\- Cézár légiója? Ők tették?

\- Nem csak ők. Augusta egy csoport tagja, kiknek neve Enklávé! Az apja az egyik irányítójuk, Augustus Autumn! Tudom, hogy most hol van. Oda tart a lánya is! Megy, kikéri a jutalomfalatot. Talán századossá teszi, talán a jobb kezévé, talán Cézár feleségévé! Mert odamegy, Fortification Hill az úticélja. Többen is megerősítették, hogy délnek tart, Searchlight felé, a tábor felé, melyre a Légió radioaktív csapást mért, ahol most hemzsegnek az emberi mivoltuktól megfosztott katonák. Ők egykor mind közös lobogó alatt harcoltak, az N...

\- Tudom, ismertem szinte mindegyiküket! Bajtársak voltunk, és most mind halottak!

\- Hány embernek kell még meghalnia, mondd?

\- Ha rajtam múlik, még sok fog elpusztulni. Hulljon, aki a bika címerét isteníti!

Veronica elmosolyodott, és csendben bólintott.

\- Hulljon mind, az is, MIND, aki támogatja őket!


	3. Pinkertonnál

****Megaton enyhén radioaktív levegőjét most egy alacsonyan szálló férfiember estében felvert úti pora szürkítette. A fiatalember Church doki klinikájának ajtaját is magával vitte estében, és bizony látszott, hogy nem színlel, amikor a fogait összeszorítva felállt a földről.

 

\- Hogy a görcs álljon beléd... – szitkozódott rekedtes hangon. – Mi a fasz vagy, kisanyám...

\- James! – szólt ki a klinika belsejéből a doki. – Mondtam már a legelején, hogy ügyelj a csajjal! Biztos spenóton nőtt fel!

\- Meg extra szteroidokon! – kiáltott be Junior, ám belépni már nem volt mersze. – Doki, biztos vagy benne, hogy nem ő verte össze a kisbagoly gazdáját!?

\- Gyere vissza, és utad során hozd az ajtót is!

 

Junior megcsóválta a fejét, és bár nem füllött hozzá túlzottan a foga, de azért teljesítette a férfi kérését. Főproblémáján kívül akadt még egy, az ajtót mivel kitörte a tokból, nem tudta visszatenni a helyére, de azért odatámasztotta a nyílásba, hogy amennyire azért lehet, kint tartsa a nem kívánt látogatókat. Bár ha valaki látta, hogyan repült ki a Betonpuszta hőse, biztos kétszer meggondolta, hogy bemenjen-e egy vizitre.

 

\- Ott maradsz! – szólt rá Junior a szoba sarkában ücsörgő vöröskére, ő pedig Elaine betegágyához igyekezett, ami mellett ott ült a mogorva doktor is.

\- Ne piszkáld az Eyebotot, és szerintem békén fog hagyni!

\- Én nem tudom, miből van az ökle, de hogy nem átlagos a nő, az az egy már tény!

\- A Geiger számláló jelez a közelében, szóval biztos járt a menedék közelében. Nincs róla biztos bizonyíték, hogy a radioaktivitás megnövelné egyes sugárfertőzöttek fizikai erejét, de belegondolva abba, hogy a Ragyogó egyedek, vagy a Szuper Mutánsok mekkora erővel bírnak, nos, nem tartom kizártnak, hogy ez a nő is valami hasonló átalakuláson eshetett át.

\- A csaj nem sárga, meg amúgy mellé nem is úgy néz ki, mint egy Brahma ülepe, és nem is ghoul, így vagy óriási mázlija volt, vagy valami más van a dolgok hátterében!

\- Nem tudunk semmit a 87. Menedékről! Ki tudja, milyen kísérleteket folytattak ott!

\- Csak az a biztos, hogy a nővel agyi szinten valami nem stimmel! Nem mond semmit, csak üt! Hű, csak nem az öreg Ezredes lógatta be a lompost ott egy kísérleti lombikba, oszt erőltetett menetben megszületett vöröske!

\- Parancsolsz? – nézett a fiúra Church doki.

\- Csak hangosan gondolkodtam... – húzta el a száját Junior.

\- Úgy beszélsz, mintha már jártál volna ott!

\- Úgy nézek ki, mint akinek nőtt egy harmadik keze, vagy tán olyan a képem, mint Gobbé!? Viszont egy valami biztos, akkor is kezdenünk kell valamit ezzel a nővel! Az Eyebot lemerült, és ha vöröske nem enged oda, hogy feltöltsük, akkor kiköltözhetsz innen!

\- Vagy agyonlövöd, és probléma megoldva!

\- Ez ám a doktori empátia!

\- Ha jobb ötleted van, tégy aszerint!

 

Junior felsóhajtott, majd felállt, és lassacskán el kezdte megközelíteni a nőt, és az ölében heverő fehér Eyebotot, Renegátot. A zörgő ketyere csupán néhány percre kapcsolt be, amikor Junior a nevét említette, ám azóta fekete volt minden szenzora.

 

\- Figyelj rám egy kicsit! – szólt a vöröskéhez Junior, aki ahogy addig, úgy azután is csak nézett maga elé. – Nem akarunk bántani, mi csak az Eyeboton szeretnénk segíteni. Ő lemerült, fel kellene tölteni az aksijait.

\- E.D. Subject C: render 1-1-1, protocol 1-0-1. Parancs teljesítésének azonnali megkezdése...

 

A gyenge női hangot észlelve az Eyebot váratlanul „életre kelt”. Berregni kezdett, kiszállt a vörös hajú nő karjaiból, ám alighogy a levegőt hasította, egyszeriben a földre zuhant, de nem adta fel, a földön csúszva szabályosan elgurult a kunyhó egyik szabad konnektorához, amire másodpercekkel később csatlakoztatta magát, hogy feltöltse akkumulátorait.

A lány közben végig szemmel követte, de nem mozdult helyéről. Junior és Church doki összenéztek, de egy pillanattal később az ágyon fekvő betegre pillantottak.

Elaine bár magához tért, messziről látszott, hogy nagyon le van gyengülve. Ettől függetlenül azonban Junior úgy döntött, hogy kikérdezi, tudván, hogy ő az egyetlen, akitől válaszokat kaphat.

 

\- Már rég nem láttuk egymást, Elaine – kezdte a fiú. – Sajnálom, hogy így kellett újra találkoznunk. Mi történt, ki tette ezt veled?

\- Jobb lenne ezt a beszélgetést egy későbbi időpontra halasztani! – avatkozott közbe a doktor.

\- Nem... Nincs idő a várakozásra. Renegát... El kell vinned Renegátot Pinkertonhoz!

\- No, no, asszonyom! – lépett a nő mellé az orvos, mivel látta, hogy az fel akar hajolni, Church doki azonban nem engedte neki.

\- Junior... vidd el, menj, ne késlekedj...

 

A doktor megcsóválta a fejét, majd annyit morgott a bajsza alatt: „Nem ezért varrtalak össze...”, és azzal beadott neki egy gyengébb hatású nyugtatót, amitől a nő elaludt.

Junior megcsóválta a fejét, de úgy döntött, hogy teljesíti a nő óhaját, így még napkelte előtt útnak indult Renegáttal. Épp csak annyit várt, hogy az Eyebot három aksijából egy teljesen, egy pedig félig megteljen. Ezzel tudta, hogy olyan másfél napig ellehet a zörgő kis ketyere. Amíg várt, addig megtervezte útvonalát, és összepakolt.

Dogmeatet szerette volna egyedül magával vinni Renegáton kívül, ám a vörös hajú nőt nem lehetett kihagyni a buliból. Amerre az Eyebot, arra ment ő is.

Tehát mint említettem, még hajnal előtt útra keltek. Amennyire lehetett a metróhálózaton keresztül közlekedtek, mivel Junior tudta, hogy ott könnyen fel lehet tölteni Renegátot, ha a helyzet éppen úgy hozná.

Aztán késődélután, mikor Junior úgy döntött, hogy ideje egy kis pihenőt tartani, váratlanul üzenet jött a Pib-boyára. Meglepődve látta, hogy Church doki termináljáról küldték, ám a feladó Elaine volt. Ez állt az üzenetben:

 

„Kedves, Junior!

Nem éreztem biztonságosnak egy volt rabszolgakereskedő közelében elmondani, amit tudok. Azért kértelek, hogy elmenj Pinkertonhoz, mivel tudok az A3-21 nevű „pácienséről”. Tudnod kell, hogy Sonia (valódi nevét nem tudom) nem ember, de nem is android. Renegáttal átvilágítottam, és kiderült, hogy bionikus idegvezetéke van, de minden más benne szintetikus. A 87. menedék közelében találtam rá, egy behemót hullájának közelében. Bizonyítékom nincs rá, hogy ő végzett vele, az azonban biztos, hogy a szupermutánsok nem mertek a közelébe menni. Kérlek, tégy meg mindent, hogy kiderítsd az igazságot erről a rejtélyes nőről, és nagyon kérlek, ne próbálj meg elérni, vagy válaszolni erre a levélre.

  1. R.”



 

Junior elolvasván a levelet, egyből az Eyebot mellett ülő vörös hajú nőre nézett. Nem nyugtatta meg egyáltalán a kapott információ. Viszont az érdeklődését felkeltette. Jól ismerte Harknesst, tudta, hogy az android teljesen átlagos embernek tűnik, ezért aztán meglepte, hogy ez a vöröske annyira más.

 _Talán az irányítóegysége sérült_ – gondolta Junior, feltápászkodván a helyéről.

Minél hamarabb Pinkertonnál akarta tudni, ezért aztán a pihenőjét is félbeszakította. Ez azért később kárára fordult, mivel fáradtan nem egy hibát követett el. Páldának okáért későn vett észre egy fosztogató csapatot, majd egy szupermutáns nagyúr két bajtársával együtt állták útjukat. Lényeg, mi lényeg, a végén, ha nem is sértetlenül, de egyben értek el Pinkerton rejtekhelyéhez.

Junior kopogtatás nélkül ment be, mire egyszercsak azon kapta magát, hogy rátaposott egy élesített taposóaknára. Renegáttal nagy szerencséje volt, mivel a robot hamar semlegesíteni tudta a szerkezetet, így nem történt katasztrófa.

Az öreg tudós, mint mindig, úgy most is rejtekhelyének mélyén ügyködött. Egy mocsári leselkedőt boncolt éppen fel, amikor a háromtagú kis csapat váratlanul betoppant hozzá.

 

\- James... – állt fel székéről a férfi. – Hisz megkértelek, hogy ne hozz ide senkit!

\- Szólj robot kisasszonynak, hogy ne kövesse árnyékként Renegátot!

\- És Elaine?

\- Azt hittem, ha meghallod, hogy vöröske nem is ember, azzal máris felkeltem az érdeklődésedet!

\- Elaine-nek baja esett?

\- Elaine Megatonban van. Megsérült, de megmarad. Ő kért, hogy hozzam el Vörös Soniát hozzád! Ho-hó! Jó ember, ne közelíts felé ilyen nyíltan, mert téged is megröptet, mint korábban engem!

\- Ó... védelmi mechanizmus?

\- Vagy egy élő katapult!

\- Hmm... Renegát képes átvilágítani?

\- Elaine pontosan ezt a szót használta a levelében!

\- Tehát sikerült neki. Nos, akkor Renegát, kérlek, fáradj közelebb a terminálomhoz, hogy megnézzem, mit rejt ez a szépség a felszín alatt!

 

Félórán keresztül zongorázott a billentyűzeten, és bár Junior végig figyelemmel követte, nagyon hamar elvesztette a fonalat. A férfi pedig olyan jó pókerarcot vágott, hogy Junior nem is tudta megállapítani, hogy mi járhat az eszében. Aztán egy adott pillanatban a Pinkerton felnézett rá, majd így szólt.

 

\- Nos, kedves barátom... El kell mondanom, hogy én még ilyet életemben nem láttam... A teste teljes mértékben szintetikus, egyedül az idegrendszere van szövetből, bár az sem hétköznapi. Mondhatni végig nyugalmi, alvó állapotban van, így pedig lassan használódik el. Hasonló projektekről már olvastam háború előtti könyvekben, a Klóndublőrök egy hasonló mesterséges humanoid projekt végeredményei, ám azokat az állandó meghibásodások miatt végül kivonták a piacról!

\- Én is olvastam róluk... A Mr. Handy robottípus megálmodói előrukkoltak a klónozás lehetőségével. Fiatal külsőben élheted le öreg napjaidat.

\- Annak a típusnak viszont volt egy microchip az agya helyén, ami közvetlen összeköttetésben volt a gazdatesttel. Ennek a modellnek itt, valamiféle átláthatatlan zselés folyadék van a fejében, ami apró kisűléseket produkál. Ez egyáltalán nem egyezik a Klóndublőrök leírásával. Bár így hirtelen nem tudom megmondani, hogy voltaképpen mi is lehet ez a lény, ám a távvezérlését meg tudom oldani. Ha gondolod, csatlakoztatom a Pib-Boyodhoz. Így legalább ha a közelébe mész nem fog többé ellenségként kezelni.

\- No-no! Azért nem hiányzik ezek után, hogy a sarkamban legyen!

 

Pinkerton elmosolyodott, majd a fiú felé fordulva annyit mondott, hogy Elaine Renegátot jelölte ki követendő célszemélyként a humanoid számára, és ezen nem is akar változtatni.

A férfi ezek után elvégezte a kellő változtatásokat, ezek után pedig elváltak útjaik.


	4. Junior a pácban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A szövegben előforduló káromkodásokért a szereplők a felelősek!

Ifjabb James Smith, akit sokan csak a Magányos Vándorként ismertek, három útitársával a Betonpusztát járta. A veszélyes környéket már úgy ismerte, mint a tenyerét. Jóformán azt is tudta, hogy mikor melyik bokorból bújik elő egy szörnyeteg. Azonban hiába minden tudománya, akárcsak menet, úgy jövet is rajta sikerült üssön egy rakás fosztogató. Ezesetben azonban még az óriásinál is nagyobb szerencséje volt, ugyanis két szupermutáns és egy sugorpió elvonta a fosztogatók figyelmét róluk.  
Nem várták meg a győztes kilétének kiderítését, inkább gyorsan eltüntek a környékről.  
Megaton határában járva Renegát nekilendült. Otthagyta Juniort, aki már eléggé fáradt volt a naphosszat tartó meneteléstől, és hiába kiáltott a robot után, hogy álljon meg, az Vörös Soniával a sarkában pillanatok alatt eltünt a szeme elől. Végülis csak Dogmeat maradt mellette, mire elért a kisváros bejáratához, ahol óriási meglepetésére az üdvözlő Protectron útját állta. 

\- James Smith Junior – hallatta gépies hangját a robot –, a városi igazságszolgáltatás nevében felszólítalak, hogy azonnali hatállyal add meg magad!  
\- He? – meredt a robotra Junior. – Mégis mi van?  
\- Billy Creel seriff hamarosan ideér, és intézkedik!  
\- Khm... – köszörülte meg a torkát a bejáratnál ülő koszos kéregető.  
\- Hé, Micky – vonta fel a szemöldökét Junior, miközben a férfi felé fordult –, megér neked egy üveg tisztavíz némi információt? Tudok mellé adni pár szem vad punga gyümölcsöt is!  
\- Kedves barátom, te mindig jó voltál hozzám... Annyit tudok csak, hogy a városiak lopással vádolnak.  
\- Engem?  
\- A doktor szerint a nő, akit odavittél hozzá kirabolta, azok után, hogy leütötte. 

A férfi jóformán be sem tudta fejezni mondatát, mikor nyílott a kapu, és kilépett rajta Billy Creel két fegyveressel maga mögött. Nála is volt egy pisztoly, azt ráfogta Juniorra, aki megadásképpen felemelte két kezét. 

\- Hé-hé! – kiáltotta megbotránkozva. – Mirefel mindez?! Igazat mond Micky, Church doki lopással vádol?  
\- Azok után, amit tettél értünk – szólalt meg Creel –, sosem hittem volna, hogy egy nap hátba támadsz bennünket.  
\- Hé, Billy! – szólt oda az egyik társa. – Ne feledd, hogy ő vitte mészárszékre az elődödet, Simms seriffet is!  
\- Hé, honnan a picsából tudhattam volna, hogy Mr. Burke hátba lövi a szerencsétlent!  
\- Miattad két sebesült az életét vesztette! – kiáltotta felháborodva Creel másik oldalán a férfi.  
\- Eh? – vonta fel szemöldökét Junior.  
\- Látom, fingod sincs arról, miről beszélünk! – biztosította ki a pisztolyt a férfi. – Miattad halt meg a sógorom!  
\- Eddie – fordult felé Billy –, a feleséged drágalátos kisöccse túllőtte magát! Hányszor mondjam még, hogy Church doki semmivel sem tudta volna megmenteni!  
\- Ezt sosem tudjuk már meg, hála annak az öregasszonynak, aki ellopott minden gyógyszert a dokitól!  
\- Ez most eredeti sablonszövegnek hangzik, de én komolyan nem értem, hogy miről beszéltek! Én nem csináltam semmit! De ami még ennél is fontosabb, az a nő, az öregasszony a lábán nem tudott megállni, mikor utoljára láttam, nemhogy még lopjon!  
\- Biztos színlelt! – állapította meg Billy.  
\- Biztos nem színlelt! – vágta rá Junior. – A saját szememmel láttam a sebeit! Hol van Church doki? Beszélni akarok vele!  
\- Ha szerencséd van, fogsz, ha nem... Na, majd elválik! Lódulj! – lökte a bejárat felé Juniort az egyik segéd, miközben a hátába nyomta a pisztolyát.  
\- Egyezzünk meg, csesszétek meg! Odaadom a nálam lévő összes gyógyszert, ha kell, a lőfegyvereimet is, és spongyát rá! Tudom, hogy hiába bizonygatnám itt nektek, hogy semmi közöm az egészhez, én csak Church dokival akarok beszélni! Tudnom kell, hogy mi történt azzal az asszonnyal!  
\- Fogd be a pofád! – kiáltotta a hátánál lévő segéd, majd pisztolyát felemelte, hogy lesúlytson vele a fiú tarkójára, ám Billy még időben elkapta a férfi kezét.  
\- Ez a férfi ártatlan! – nézett mélyen segéde szemébe a seriff. – Egészen addig, amíg be nem bizonyosodik bűnössége!  
\- Beszélni akarok a dokival! – kiáltott Junior a férfiakra.  
\- El-en-ged-ni! – jelent meg hátuk mögött váratlanul Weld helyettes.

Eleinte figyelmet sem szenteltek a Protectronnak, ám amikor lézerlöveget lőtt a Juniort kísérő segéd lábába, hirtelen minden fegyver csöve ráirányult. Creel alig bírta lebeszélni embereit, hogy ne lőjjék szét a robotot. Azonban, amíg a férfiak figyelmét elvette a Protectron, addig Junior beszökött a városba. Egy Stealth Boy segítségével láthatatlanná tette magát, majd miután a bejárati kapu mellé kúszott, addig várt ott, amíg a három férfi szét nem széledt a városban.  
Jó félórán keresztül térdelt ott, mire elcsitult a népség. Ekkor lassan lekúszott a klinikáig, majd óvatosan beosont.  
Mindenáron meg akarta tudni, hogy mi folyik ott, hisz tisztán emlékezett arra, hogy Elaine nagyon gyenge volt, amikor utoljára látta, és amellé is, azt a nőt nem úgy ismerte, mint egy közönséges tolvajt, és bizony hát a saját hírnevén esett csorbát is ki akarta küszöbölni.  
Odabent a klinika első pillantásra üresnek tünt, ám ahogy beljebb lépett, a csukott ajtón túl furcsa zajokra lett figyelmes. Egy halk férfihangot vett észre, de nem értette mit mondhat, majd mikor kinyitotta az ajtót, legelőször egy hosszú vörös hajzuhatagot látott meg, majd felé pillantva Church doki arcát, ami színben nagyon közelíteni látszott az imént leírt hajszínhez.  
Junior ekkor egyből felállt, és megszűntetve magáról a Stealth Boy hatását, beljebb lépett. Ahogy beljebb lépett, meglátta a belső szobában Renegátot is, aki a doktor ágya fölött lebegett, melyben legutoljára még Elaine feküdt. 

\- Hé-hé-hé... – lépett közelebb a vöröskéhez Junior, ám annyira nem akart közelíteni felé, hogy az elérhesse. – Ácsi, gyerekek... Mégis mi folyik itt?  
\- Junior... – nézett a fiú arcába a doki, a szavakat majdhogynem hörögve. – Szólj a nőre... Eresszen el...  
\- Tudod, hogy lopással vádolnak? Ó, hogyne tudnád, elméletileg pont, hogy te vádoltál meg mindezzel.  
\- Az a nő... Elaine... Átvert... Szólj neki, hogy ere... eresszen el...  
\- Elaine átvert? Elaine épphogycsak élt, mikor utoljára láttam.  
\- Jól reagált a gyógyinjekciókra... estére teljesen magához tért... Szólj a lánynak, és én tiszázom a neved...

De a vöröske erre még magasabbra emelte a fickót, akit eddig nem írtam, de a torkánál tartott, miközben talpát rátette a férfi lábfejére, így kínozva a szerencsétlent. 

\- Renegát, ne csináld... – szólt Junior az Eyebotra, hisz tudta, hogy ő irányítja a lány minden mozdulatát abban a pillanatban.  
A doktor legszívesebben ordított volna a fájdalomtól, ám mivel a vöröske a férfi hangszálait is leszorította, az csak vörösödött, és vörösödött.  
\- Ne csináld már! – lépett végül közéjük Junior, ám ekkor a lány nemes egyszerűséggel az egykori menedéklakó lábai közé rúgott. 

Ettől aztán Junior a földre rogyott, és könnyes szemekkel szorította nadrágjára a kezét. Azonban alighogy kitörölte szemeiből a könnyet, mintha csillapodott volna a fájdalma. Hirtelen felugrott, és visszalépett iménti helyére. Bevállalva egy újabb lehetséges diótörést a vöröske mellé lépett, majd benyúlva a karja alatt, kettétépte a doki pólóját.  
Legnagyobb meglepetésére pontosan azt találta, amire számított. Egy medál csüngött a nyakában egy bőrláncon. A medálon egy rég látott embléma volt látható: egy bika. 

\- Baszd meg, doki... Hát ezért nem mutatod ki a fájdalmat, nem könnyezel... Te egy frumentarius vagy!


	5. Álom és valóság

****Van, hogy néha álomként jönnek elő elménk elrejtett emlékei. Néha elég egy gondolat elalvás előtt ahhoz, hogy agyunk előkotorja a megfakult emlékeket, de néha ezeket az emlékeket kicsit kiszínezi, átalakítja...

Az előző fejezetben Elaine eltűnéséről írtam, hát most visszavezetem az olvasót azokba az időkbe, amikor Elaine még Lisa Autumn volt, egy jövendőbeli anyuka, és egy feleség, aki imádta a férjét, akiért még azt is bevállalta, hogy lebukik.

Most azonban nem volt a közelben a férje, és ő mégis egy férfi társaságában volt. Elaine egy ágyon feküdt, miközben munkatársa, Dr. Pinkerton ultrahanggal vizsgálta a nő méhét.

 

\- Istenem... – lábadt könnybe a nő szeme. – Ott van... az ott a baba, igaz?

\- Ő az, bizony... Egy gyönyörű, egészséges kis...

\- Pofa be, Pinkerton! – visszhangozta be Autumn ezredes hangja a termet.

Ettől aztán Elaine munkatársa úgy megijedt, hogy majdnem ráesett kolleginájára. Az ezredes viszont hirtelen ott termett a hátánál, és miután elkapta a köpenye gallérjánál fogva, szabályosan kihajította a férfit a tulajdon laborjából.

\- Menj, szívj egy kis friss levegőt – mordult rá Autumn –, amíg én váltok pár szót a feleségemmel. A gyerek nemét pedig el ne áruld neki, vagy...

\- Te bolond! – kapta el a férfi bal karját Elaine. – Már tudom a gyerek nemét! Láttam a monitoron!

\- Engem viszont nem izgat. Ha fiú, ha lány, én leszek a világ legboldogabb apukája!

\- Jól van na, te... – átölelte a férfi nyakát, aki felesége fölé hajolt. – Mondd csak, drágám, látni szeretnéd a kicsit?

 

A férfi egyetértőn bólintott, erre a kismama elmagyarázta gyorsan neki, hogy mi a teendője a műszerrel. Nem volt épp a legtehetségesebb orvos vagy asszisztensjelölt, de attól még az ezredes arca felvidult, mikor életében először megpillantotta kislányát. Igaz, ő nem is igen tudta felismerni, csak a felesége ujjait követte, aki mutatta neki, hogy a baba hol és hogyan helyezkedik el.

Azok után, hogy megcsodálták a kisdedet, aki időközben egy látványosat rúgott anyja hasában, Augustus a nő hasára helyezte bőrkesztyűtől megfosztott tenyerét.

 

\- Ilyenkor nem fáj, mikor mozog? – kérdezte feleségétől, miközben újjai alatt érezte a kicsi mozgását.

\- Ezt minden áldott alkalommal megkérded, amikor csak hozzám érsz...

\- Csak féltelek...

\- Pff... – nevette el magát Elaine, majd gyorsan rátette két kezét a férje kézfejére. – Azt szeretném, ha a te nevedet viselné.

\- Hisz azt fogja. Ő is egy Autumn lesz...

\- Azt szeretném, ha a keresztneved kapná.

\- III. Augustus? Uh... ettől még Cézár is besokalt volna...

\- Augustus, vagy éppen Augusta. Nekem tetszik mindkettő!

\- Nem akarom... Folyton az apámat juttatná az eszembe.

\- Számomra az apád egy igazi hős volt...

\- Jó neked...

\- De ha nem tetszik, lehet még belőle Alain, vagy Elaine.

 

Ezt meghallva Autumn arckifejezése egy pillanat alatt elkomorodott. Kihúzta kezét felesége kezei közül, majd felállt.

Elaine viccnek szánta szavait, Augustus viszont véresen komolyan vette. Búcsúszó nélkül masírozott ki a szobából.

Vissza sem nézett világosbarna hajú feleségére, kinek közös gyermekük a hajszínét örökölte. Félóra múlva azért mégis visszament nejéhez. Ekkor már lehiggadt annyira, hogy ne veszekedjen, hanem csak beszélgessen a feleségével, aki időközben rájött, hogy ez azért mégsem volt az évszázad poénja. Végül kiegyeztek abban, hogy abban az esetben, ha a gyermek fiú lesz: Lysander lesz a neve, ha lány: Augusta. Közös szenvedélyük a római civilizáció volt. Egyiküket a civilizációjuk érdekelte, másikukat a példás hadviselésük...

Az élet, mint kiderült egy kis Augustával lepte meg a házaspárt, akit az anyja már csak felnőtt korában ismerhetett meg, és akit az apja pont, hogy felnőtt korában vesztett el.

Az ezredes így hát igencsak meglepődött, mikor észrevette a félrelibbenő ponyva mögött előbukkanni világosbarna hajú lányát.

 

\- Ó, micsoda öröm... – jegyezte meg epésen Augustus háta mögött egy idős férfihang. – Oly sok idő elteltével most újra együtt az Autumn család.

Válasz egyik oldalról sem jött, csak egy rejtett penge éle csillant fel Augusta kezében, miközben határozott és meglehetősen baljóslatú léptekkel közeledett Autumn ezredes felé.

Végül aztán az előbb szóló férfi felnyújtotta jobb kezét, mire Augusta két oldalán hirtelen feltünt két szoknyabajnok. A két légiós macsétájukat előrántva rontott rá a lányra, mire aztán a kisasszony a pengével a kezében előbb egyik, majd másik oldalról is hárította a támadást. Az első elől kitért, majd hátba rúgta a fickót, aki a sátor szélén ácsorgó korcsra esett, viszont a másikkal nem tudott ilyen könnyen elbánni. Az teljesen közé és az ezredes közé állt, Augusta ekkor a rejtett pengét beleszúrta a légiós karjába, majd egy gyors mozdulattal kicsavarta annak kezéből a macsétát, de úgy, hogy annak pengéje a férfi vállába vágott. Abban a másodpercben három újabb légiós rontott Augustára, akikkel a lány már nem tudott megküzdeni. Kettő leteperte, míg a harmadik a kezén levő ballisztikus ököllel hátba akarta ütni a lányt. Ekkor avatkozott közbe az ezredes.

Két szervópáncélos katona odalépett melléjük, és két oldalt megragadva a légiós vállát, egyikük kicsavarta a férfi kezéből a macsétát.

Ezt látva, a sátor közepén lévő trón mellett egy alacsonyabb légiós tett előre egy lépést, ám ekkor a trónon ülő férfi jobb oldalra tárta karját, megálljt jelezve ezzel emberének.

 

\- Hagyd, Vulpes! – szólt a Légió ura.

\- Quod iubes, mea Imperator! (Ahogy parancsolod, császárom!)

\- Ezredes – nézett ekkor az öreg Cézár a tőle három lépésnyire álló Autumnra –, ahogy megegyeztünk, a lányod megszakított minden kapcsolatot az elmúlt időben szerzett barátaival, és még csak hozni sem kellett erővel, önszántából jött ide!

 

Augusta kikerekedett szemekkel nézett hol az őszhajú Cézárra, hol szintén őszes apjára, miközben egy enklávés tiszti ruhában feszítő férfi felhúzta a porból. Alig hitte, amit látott. Cézár azok után, hogy az Enklávé elrabolta testőrségének fejét, most puszipajtást játszik az Ezredessel. És Lucius olyan nyugodtan állt ura balján, mintha az Enklávé sosem használta volna őt csalinak, majd kísérelte volna meg likvidálni.

Augusta szemében benne volt a kérdés, amit feltételezhetően a praetorianus meg is látott, amikor összeért tekintetük, ám a férfi katonás fegyelemmel állt továbbra is, némán, mint a sír.

Az ezredes hangja volt helyette, ami felhangzott:

 

\- Vigyétek a vertibirdömre, a pilóta tudja a parancsomat! Gills, kísérd el! Ügyelj rá, hogy minden rendben menjen, és arra is, hogy ne tegyen magában sem másban kárt!

\- Igenis, uram! – szalutált a tiszt.

\- Várjatok! – szólt közbe Cézár, akinek a fülébe annak előtte Vulpes Inculta belesúgott valamit.

\- A lányommal tudtommal nincs több dolgod! – nézett az Ezredes Cézárra.

\- A lányodnak veled viszont van, Ezredes! – üvöltötte Augusta, mikor már beleunt a szitkozódásba.

\- Szerintem mindketten szeretnétek látni azt, akit ezekben a percekben hoztak az egykori főváros romjai közül! Augustus Autumn ezredes, kérlek fogadd el eme csekély kis ajándékot egyeszségünk megpecsételése végett! Lásd hát, hogy a kezem mindenüvé elér, a szemem mindent lát, és előttem nincs lehetetlen!

 

Kettőt tapsolt, mire egyszercsak odakintről belépett két légiós. Ruháikon jól látszott, hogy több napos por fedi, fáradtságukat viszont jól leplezték. Két oldalt tartva vonszoltak be egy szakadt ruhákat viselő nőt, akinek a fejére egy fekete zsákot húztak. A hétköznapi vándor öltözet lyukas ruhadarabjain keresztül látni lehetett, hogy szinte minden porcikája be van fáslizva.

Ahogy elengedték, a nő, mint egy zsák tégla, úgy borult arccal a földre. Valami halk, elhaló hangfoszlány hagyta el a száját, mire az egyik a két légiós közül fölé hajolt, és letépte fejéről a csuklyát. Hosszú, világosbarnás-őszes hajszálak buktak elő alóla, melyeket meglátva, Augusta szíve vadul kezdett kalimpálni.

Eszébe villant, hogy korábban már látta azt az arcot, amikor az apja dolgai közt kutakodott, megtalálta a szülei házassági fotóit, majd később az apja személyesen tolta Augusta orra alá egy, Elaine Ronin nevére szóló elfogatóparancsot. Akkor tudta meg az anyjáról az igazságot, vagyis jobban mondva az igazság Enklávé által ismert verzióját.

Sokszor ábrándozott arról, hogy vajon hogyan reagálna, ha életében egyszer találkozna a vérszerinti anyjával, és bár most eljött az alkalom, a körülmények nem voltak éppen ideálisak.

Abban a pillanatban ott, Cézár sátrának közepén két szervópáncélos katona nyomta a földre az idős asszonyt, miközben rajta egy egyszerű bőrpáncél volt.

Augusta kényszeredetten, némán volt kénytelen végignézni, ahogy az őszhajú nőt a két légiós erős, durva mozdulatokkal feltérdelteti. A nő feje lebukott, ám az egyik légiós megmarkolta a haját, és hátrahúzta a fejét, hogy mindenki előtt tisztán láthatóvá legyen arca.

 

\- Ne... – csak ennyi jött ki Augusta torkán.

\- Itt van hát Tainted Cave bázisának lerombolója – szólt Cézár –, a kétszínűség istennőjének megtestesítője, a tudósnő, aki ellenségeteket, az Acél Testvériséget támogatta Liberty One menetelése idején, és nem utolsó sorban a nő, aki a gyerme...

\- Elég! – üvöltötte Autumn ezredes.

\- Én elhoztam neked a szellemet, te, Ezredes, cserébe segítsd a Bikát, hogy eltiporja ellenségeit Hoover Gát területéről!

 

Történet végi megjegyzés: Túl sok Trónok harcát nézek... legelső gondolatom, mikor írtam az utolsó mondatot ez volt: „segítsd a Bikát meghágni ellenségeit”.


	6. Az Acél legyen veled, az ólom pedig benned!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van az úgy, hogy a múlt később is kísérti az embert.

****Egy szürke vertibird szelte át az eget a Mojave sivatag közepén. Odalentről az óriási vasmadarat öt pár szem követte figyelemmel. Egy utazó karaván két tagjához csapódott hozzá Veronica, Boone és Raul.

Arcade az Old Mormon Erődben maradt, míg Cass az Atomic Wanglerben gazdagította az ikreket. Néhány vendég még félre is értette a helyzetet, voltak akik azt hitték, hogy a magas, vörös hajú teremtés a Garret-eknek dolgozik, ilyenkor Francine vagy testvére felvilágosították klienseiket, hogy számos sokkal szebb prostituáltjuk van annál a szerintük már érett korú nőnél.

Cass magasról tett az ikrek becsmérlő megjegyzéseire, ő jól elvolt a Whiskey-s üvegek társaságában.

A nő Raulra gondolt, aki teljesen véletlenül tünt fel az Erődben Vero és Boone távozásának napján. A ghoul nem értette, hogy miért van lezárva előtte a Lucky 38 Kaszinó, és mivel Yes Man csak annyit mondott, amennyit tudott, így Raul oda ment, ahonnan válaszokat várt. Így került a Követők erődjébe. Vero elmondta neki, hogy elmennek megkeresni Augustát, hogy végezzenek vele. Raul ekkor egyből felkereste Arcade-ot, akinek ridegsége nagyon meglepte. Végül úgy döntött, hogy két cimborájával tart. Úgy tervezte, hogy meggyőzi társait arról, hogy előbb engedjék, hogy beszéljen Augustával, mert ha előbb lőnek, aztán kérdeznek, akkor bizony egy hullából már nem szednek ki semmit.

Raul terve szép is volt, meg jó is, csak hát a ghoul már jó ideje élt ahhoz ezen a világon, hogy tudja, azt a két vérszomjas embert nem fogja tudni meggyőzni szavakkal. Valamiért azonban mégis ott menetelt köztük. Ki tudja, talán azért még mégis bízott a csodákban.

Aztán feltünk az a vertibird, és társai nyomban faképnél hagyták a karavánt. Kényszeredetten ő is utánuk ment, igaz, végig panaszkodott, hogy ő már nem bírja azt a sietős tempót.

Veronica és Craig viszont mi hamarabb el akarták érni azt a helyet, ahol a helikopter landolt.

Vero egy pillanatban azért mégis megállt. Ekkor Boone visszanézett rá.

 

\- Van valami baj? – kérdezte, a tőle szokott nyugodt, morgós stílusban.

\- Mégis mit akar az Enklávé?

\- Ez az Enklávé gépe? – kérdezte Boone.

\- Az Enklávé használ vertibirdöket! – világosította fel a mesterlövészt Raul. – Jártál már New Californiában, barátom?

\- Nem! – felelte kurtán Boone.

\- No, ha jártál volna, akkor tudnád, hogy a vertibirdök és az Enklávé, olyan mint a madár és a szárnya!

\- Ezesetben végleg nem értem Veronica, hogy miért álltunk meg, talán nem akarod holtan látni az Enklávé zászlaja alatt szolgálókat?

\- Nem tudjátok, hol vagyunk? Pedig mindketten elkísértétek ide a Futárt! Hogy lehet, hogy nem emlékeztek erre a helyre?

 

A két férfi  körbenézett, ám hiába meredtek a magas hegyoldalakra és a közéjük vezető csapásra, hirtelen egyikük sem tudta, merre tartanak.

Veronica megcsóválta a fejét, majd átvéve a vezető szerepét, bekísérte társait a hegy belsejébe.

Néhány kéregskorpión kívül más ellenséggel nem találkoztak, ám ahogy meneteltek, füstszag érződött ahogy közeledtek úticéljukhoz. Aztán a sziklaszirtek közül kiérve váratlanul egy óriási völgybe értek. A völgy közepén egy nagyobb kráter állt. Annak peremén állt meg a vertibird.

 

\- Add ide a puskád! – nyúlt Boone fegyvere után Veronica.

A férfi hagyta, hogy levegye válláról mesterlövész puskáját, ám közben halkan megjegyezte.

\- Augusta lehet a tiéd, de utána kérem vissza...

\- Öhm... – figyelte az odalent tevékenykedőket Raul, miközben kezét homloka fölé tartva próbálta jobban megfigyelni, hogy mi is folyik ott voltaképpen. – Ezek olyan szervópáncélt használnak, mint az NCR-ból páran Hoover Gátnál!

Boone ezt meghallva máris elővett egy messzelátót, és azon keresztül nézett le a vertibirdre. Egyformán látott katonákat és civileket meg egy kutyát.

Jól mondta Raul, tényleg szürke szervópáncélt használtak, akár Hoover Gát nehézpáncélt viselő elit osztaga, ám akkor váratlanul megpillantott egy Eyebotot. Egy nagy, fehér példány volt az, ami egy vörös hajú fiatal nő mellett lebegett.

 

\- Istenem, ezek a testvéreim... – szólt elérzékenyülve Veronica, majd miután Boone kezébe nyomta a puskát, elindult lefelé, ám a férfi váratlanul a keze után kapott.

\- Átverés – mondta nyugodtan a férfi. – Van köztük egy Eyebot! Azt mondtad, hogy azokat az Enklávé használja.

\- 1-0 Boone-nak! – szólt közbe Raul.

\- Boone – seperte le magáról a férfi kezét Vero –, láttad azt a szőke hajú nőt a szervópáncélban? Az Sarah Lyons, a Lyons Falka vezére, az Acél Testvériség Betonpusztán szolgáló alakulat vezérének lánya! Ismerem őt, a szüleim az apja alatt is szolgáltak. Együtt képeztük magunkat! Ő is a Testvériség tagja, biztos vagyok benne! – Azzal hátat fordított két társának, és futva rohant le a völgybe.

Odalent egy tucatnyi ember állt a kráter szélén. Szinte mindannyian megrőkönyödve álltak társaik sírja fölött, kikkel a Bika és az Enklávé közösen végzett.

Egy valaki állt mozdulatlanul, és meredt a semmibe. Mellette a fehér Eyebot sípolt egyet, mire a semmit bámuló nő mögött álló férfi a robotra nézett.

Renegát előre-hátra billent a levegőben, mintha csak a fejével mutatna egy adott irányba. Junior odanézett, amerre a robot mutatott, ám hasonlóképpen tett a Falka vezetője is.

 

\- Testvérek – kiáltott Sarah –, fegyvert vállra! Célozz! De csak a parancsomra lőjjetek!

\- Tűz! – üvöltött Junior, de mivel szavát senki sem vette parancsnak, dühödten a Lyons lány elé masírozott. – Lövesd le, bazd meg, lövesd agyon azt a rothadó bűzbombát! Neki is jobb lesz, hidd el nekem!

\- Ó, tehát ismered... – felelt Sarah, majd lehúzott egy jókora pofont a fiúnak. – Képzeld, én is ismerem az egyiküket. Testvérek, nyugalom, barátok jönnek!

\- Rákot barátok! Akik Raul Ghoul Tahó-dával lógnak, azok nem barátok! Renegát, lődd le azt a ghoult!

 

De mindhiába, a fehér Eyebot sem volt hajlandó teljesíteni Junior óhaját, és végül a két ősellenség ismét egymással szemben állt.

 

\- Látom, nem találtál már több zselét – mondta Raul, még csak nem is üdvözölve rég nem látott „cimboráját”. – Na, nem mondom, egyáltalán nem kár azért a kotlófészekért...

\- Drága Raul barátom – szólt hozzá nyájasan Junior. – Hadd mutassam be neked a barátnőmet, Vörös Soniát. Fogj vele bátran kezet!

 

A szeme már csillogott. Alig várta, hogy lássa Raul röptét, azonban Sarah közéjük lépett.

 

\- Nem hinném, hogy úgy szeretnél járni, mint Greyditch lovag – szólt a nő Raulhoz, szemével pedig a csapata egyik távolabb álló tagja felé nézett. A fiatal katona szeme alatt egy méretes monokli kéklett.

\- Ünneprontó... – húzta el a száját Junior.

\- James Smith Junior! – fordult Sarah barátjával szembe. – Mi ünnepelni valót találsz jelen helyzetünkben?! Ezen a helyen állt régebben az Acél Testvériség búvóhelye, McNamara bölcs irányítása alatt! Mit látsz most itt, Junior? Mert én egy krátert, csontokkal, emberi csontokkal a mélyén!

Junior erre félrenézett, ám nem sokkal később már megint Raullal farkasszemezett.

\- Mi újság a kutyával? – motyogta végül a fiú.

\- Rex jól van – felelte Raul. – De hogy-hogy nem az itt történt szörnyűségekről kérdeztél? Ennyire izgat a barátaid barátainak élete?

\- Ekkora krátert egy miniatomon kívül csak egy valami tud okozni, és mivel nincs sugárzás, ezért az az egy valami maradt. Láttam már hasonlót, Raven Rocknál, mikor rávettem Eden elnököt, hogy robbantsa fel a kócerájt! Valaki itt is hasonlóképpen tett: beindította a bunker önmegsemmisítőjét!

\- Tökéletes következtetés – bólintott az imént érkezett trió egyetlen női tagja. – Pontosan ez történt!

\- Veronica... – érzékenyült el Sarah. – Maradtak túlélők?

\- Két személyről tudok magamon kívül, de hogy hányan voltak felderítőküldetésen, arról nincs információm.

\- Ugye ezt a rothadó ganédombot nem vettétek be a Testvériségbe! – fintorgott Junior.

 

Erre nem jött válasz, csak Raul kezdett el előbb kuncogni, majd hangos nevetésbe kezdett. Junior nem értette, min nevet a ghoul, azonban egy idő után észrevette, hogy mintha nedves lenne a nadrágja. Lenézve Dogmeat-et pillantotta meg. A kutya átszellemült pofával állt gazdája mellett, miközben bal hátsólábát még mindig felemelve tartotta.

 

\- Tetszik a kutya – vigyorgott Raul. – Tudja, kire kell pisálni!

\- Dogmeat az én kutyám, és csak ezért nem csinálok belőle Hot Dogot, belőled viszont, Raul, mindjárt palacsintát csinálok!

\- Elég a gyerekeskedésből! – szólt rájuk Veronica. – Sokkal fontosabb dolgaink vannak most, minthogy azt hallgassuk, ahogy itt nyavajogtok! Meg kell beszélnünk, hogy mikor indítunk támadást Cézár légiója ellen!

Ezt meghallva Sarah felsóhajtott, majd Juniorra nézett.

 

\- Azt hiszem, Junior, megtaláltad a megfelelő szövetségest! Apám parancsát követve idehoztalak, azonban apámnak az is a parancsa volt, hogy innen már magadra kell hagyjalak, vissza kell térnem hozzá! Elhoztalak ide, bízva benne, hogy a Testvériség itteni részlege majd segít neked. Nos, nem úgy sikerült, ahogy azt eredetileg terveztem, de Veronica Santangelo ugyanolyan testvérem, akárcsak te James Smith Junior!

\- Micsoda? – ragadta meg Sarah vállát Vero. – Hogy érted, hogy nem segítessz? A testvéreim, a testvéreid haltak meg itt, és te egyszerűen elmész?!

\- Parancsot követek, nővérem! Atyám világosan megmondta, mit tegyek. Segítek, amiben tudok. A legjobb felszerelést adom, a legjobb fegyvereket, a parancsom értelmében azonban embert nem adhatok mellétek! Sajnálom, de a szupermutánsok miatt nincs hiányolható tagja a Testvériségünknek!

\- Na, jó – vont vállat Junior. – Én tényleg köszönök mindent, azonban nem húzhatom itt tovább az időt, Raul szagáról már nem is beszélve... Egy barátom nagy veszélyben van. Gyere, Renegát, a térképjelölő szerint még hosszú az út  Fortification Hill-ig!

\- Az Erődbe tartotok!? – szólt utána Vero. – Mi is oda tartunk! Elszámolni valónk van egy árulóval.

Junior erre összecsapta a kezét.

\- Mázli, mert én meg egy „árulót” keresek épp! Pakoljátok össze, amit akartok, aztán menjünk, mert minden perc számít!

\- Várjatok egy percet! – szólalt meg az eddig némán hallgató Boone. – Lenne egy javaslatom. Vigyetek Hoover Gáthoz bennünket, és onnan beosonhatunk az Erődbe.

 

Boone-nak azonban más terve volt, amit ezzel az ingyen jött fuvarral még könnyebben meg is tudott valósítani. Sarah végül beleegyezett, hogy elviszi Juniort és a három új jövevényt a gát közelébe. Megtartotta ígéretét, azonban nem a gáton hagyta őket, hanem egy magas ormon, ahonnan leereszkedhettek a gáthoz.

A Lyons Falka ezek után elrepült a helikopterükkel, Vero viszont legnagyobb megrőkönyödésére ott állt a némán ácsorgó Sonia mellett, és onnan figyelte Junior és Raul szócsatájának újabb fordulóját. A volt menedéklakó és a ghoul képtelen volt megunni egymás cukkolását. Ott civakodtak már jó öt perce, amikor váratlanul eldördült egy lövés. A mennydörgő hangra mind a hárman összerezzentek.

A zaj felé néztek, és akkor megpillantották Boone-t, aki pont akkor engedte le szeme elől mesterlövészpuskáját.

 

\- Ez meg mi volt... – jött ki Junior száján.

\- Ez egy lövés volt, te barom! – válaszolt Raul.

\- Arra az Erőd van, igaz? – nézett a lövés irányába Veronica.

\- Segített megtalálni azt, aki eladta a feleségemet a Légiónak, ezért tiszta, fájdalmatlan halálban részesítettem!

\- Mi?! – kiáltott Veronica. – Lelőtted? Te képes voltál lelőnni?

\- Hátulról egy tiszta fejlövés, megérdemelte a gyors halált!

\- Nem lehet! Te képes voltál tőlem elvenni a bosszúmat!? Meg akartam kínozni, azt akartam, hogy szenvedjen mielőtt meghal. Azt akartam, hogy visszasírja Benny-t és Goodspringsben azt a sírhantot, te meg képes voltál egy kegyelemlövést leadni rá!?

 

Veronica csak úgy üvöltött dühében, mire egyszercsak valami teljes erőből hátba verte. Alig tudta megtartani az egyensúlyát, és mikor visszanézett Renegátot pillantotta meg. A kisbagoly újult erővel repült neki a nőnek, akit így a sziklaszirt szélére sodort, és ha az nem tud idejében megkapaszkodni, biztos le is esett volna.

Renegát biztos megint nekiment volna, ha Junior nem kapja el. Jól megragadta a zörgő antennatárat, majd távolabb lökte Verótól.

Renegát ekkor új célpontot nézett ki magának, mivel közelebb került Boone-hoz, most őt ütötte mellkason. A férfi nem volt olyan hajlékony, mint Vero, így ő egyből megbotlott, és legurult az oromról. Szerencséjére nem esett nagyot, viszont az eszméletét elvesztette. Renegát ekkor ismét irányt változtatott, lerepült a szirtről, a nyílt víz fölé röppenve.

Egyik meglepetés jött a másik után. Renegát befejezve a szólóban történő hadműveletét a lövés irányába repült, mire az addig csak némán álló vöröske váratlanul mintha életre kelt volna, futva indult az Eyebot után.

Ezt meglátva Junior elé állt, két kezét széttárva. Így akarta megakadályozni, hogy a lány is leugorjon, viszont azt nem érdekelte, hogy bárki is áll elé, magával sodorva Juniort, ő is a mélybe ugrott.

Raul felhúzta a szirt szélén csüngő Veronicát, majd azonnal utána a vízre pillantott, melynek habjait az a vörös amazon úszta keresztül, midőn Junior a nő oldalát átkarolva hagyta, hogy Sonia magával vonszolja.


	7. 7. Renegát veszte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye-bye ED-C, you'll be missed!

****Meglehetősen furcsa látványban volt része Cézár azon légiósainak, akik pontosan azon a napon töltöttek szolgálatot az Erőd alatt húzódó parton. Már ugyan jól indult a napjuk, amikor meglátták azt a világosbarna hajú némbert végigmasírozni az ösvényen felfelé. Az ifjak kiképzője vesztére pont a nő elé került, akit nem izgatott a kiképzőtiszt megjegyzése, inkább símán tökön rúgta a napszemüveges férfit.

A nő ezek után megállíthatatlanul felmasírozott az erőd legmagasabb pontjára, egy domb tetejére, ahol a legnagyobb sátor magasodott.

Meg sem állt, egyszerűen csak félrecsapta a sátorponyvát, és belépett.

Hosszabb idő telt el, mire újra meglátták őt az erődben, ekkor viszont már nem volt egyedül. Egy furcsa páncélt viselő személy kísérte, miközben neki a kezei hátra voltak kötve. Hátuk mögött egy másik illető is jött, egy megint csak furcsa viseletet hordó férfi, aki különösebb páncél nélkül egy szürkés terepruhát hordott, a ruháival megegyező anyagú baseball sapkával.

A fogságba esett nő zavarodottan viselkedett. Színe-hamva sem volt már határozottságának. Folyton hátrafelé fordult, az őt kísérő katona többször is magával kellett vonja, hogy az tudja tartani velük a tempót.

Az erőd egy elkerített pontjába kísérték, melyet magas fakerítéssel választottak el az Erőd többi pontjától, s melyre csak a legnagyobb sátor magasságából volt rálátás.

A fakerítésen túl a múltból mintha a jövőbe ugranánk, az esetlenül összeeszkábált sátrakat aluminium építmények cserélték fel, a tábor több pontján henger alakú fényforrásokat helyeztek el, nyoma sem volt a kint tapasztalható nyomornak. Minden ott lévő ember jól táplált, egészséges személy volt, akik saját akaratukból tartózkodtak ott.

Ég és föld volt a különbség, mintha nem is egy helyen feküdt volna a két tábor. Ott, a csöppnyi paradicsomban épp csak onnan lehetett tudni, hogy a pokol bugyrában helyezkedik el, hogy behallatszottak a dobok, vagy épp az emberi sikolyok.

Erre a helyre vitték tehát a katonák a foglyukat. Egy vertibird felé tartottak, aminek beindították a motorját. A hangos gépzaj minden más zajt elfedett. Így lehetett, hogy az Enklávé tiszt, és a szervópáncélos katona nem tudta megérteni, hogy a közrefogott nő egy adott pillanatban miért rázkódik meg, majd veszti el az egyensúlyát. Arccal esett a földre, s talán csak ezért vették észre a tetemes mennyiségű vért, ami a nyakából ömlött.

A két katona lehajolt mellé, ám váratlanul egy fehér köpenyes, mogorva kinézetű nő rohant oda.

 

\- Engedjetek ide! – kiáltotta, arrébb lökve a tisztet a testtől.

\- Remélem, tu... – kezdett okoskodni a tiszt, de a tudósnő közbevágott.

\- Meg tudod menteni az Ezredes lányát? Mert ha nem, fogd be a pofád, és inkább tedd magad hasznossá. Szólj az ezredesnek!

A tiszt átgondolta a hallottakat, s midőn látta, hogy a tudósnő ráparancsol a szervópáncélosra, hogy óvatosan emelje fel a sebesültet, majd az ezredes lakrésze felé mennek, ő is visszaszaladt Cézár sátrához.

Ott azonban nem várt akadály fogadta. A két strázsa sehogy sem akarta beengedni, mondván, hogy sem a bent lévő uruk, sem pedig a katona felettese nem hivatta, ő pedig nem viseli Caesar jelét, ezért aztán tilos számára a bemenet. Azonban annyit-annyit kiabált, hogy szavát végül meghallotta odabentről az ezredes, mire nagy nehezen beengedték a tisztet. Két légiós azonban elkísérte, és a trón közelében térdre kényszerítették, hogy úgy, uruktól távol tegye meg jelentését.

A tiszt megvárta, amíg Autumn felé fordult, és intett neki, hogy beszéljen, ekkor elmondta, mi történt. Az ezredes mintha lefagyott volna egy másodpercre, de nem többre. Talán azért nem, mert volt odabent még valaki, akinek fontos volt a hír.

Ez a bizonyos másik illető alighogy meghallotta a jelentést, felugrott a porból, mit sem törődve súlyos állapotával, és megkísérelt közelebb menni a tiszthez. Ezt azonban két légiós megakadályozta, akik erővel visszanyomták a nőt előbbi helyére.

 

\- Engedjetek el! – kiabált az élete idusán már jócskán túl lévő nő. – Látni akarom a lányomat! Látnom kell!

\- Neked itt nincs szavad, hitetlen! – üvöltött rá a balján álló légiós, macsétája markolatával arcon ütve a már épp megint felállni készülő nőt, aki az ütéstől a földre zuhant.

Az ütés erejétől Elaine elájult, így már nem is érezhette, amikor az iménti légiós belerúgott. A sátort mindeközben egyszerre ketten is elhagyták. Autumn ezredes megparancsolta katonájának, hogy mutassa meg, hol van Augusta. A sátron túlérve azért még félrehúzta a ponyvát, és megparancsolta bent maradt két testőrének, hogy hozzák ki az árulót is.

A légiósok ekkor hiába néztek előbb Luciusra, majd magára Cézárra, egyikük sem gátolta meg a két szervópáncélos katonát abban, hogy két oldalt felkarolják az ájult tudósnőt, és kivonszolják magukkal a sátorból.

Átvitték az Enklávé táborába. Egy szabad ketrec felé vonszolták. Ekkor Elaine el kezdett magához térni. A nő a kezdeti kábaságán túlérve hamar visszaemlékezett a korábban történtekre, és újra nekiállt kiabálni, hogy engedjék a lányához.

A jobbján álló testőr vett egy mély levegőt, és már hallatszott a sisak alól az eltorzított férfihang, azonban nem tudta végigmondani a mondanivalóját, mivel valami előrébb taszította, majd pillanatokkal később erős füstszag érződött, de a rákövetkező másodpercben  egy világoszöld, gyantaszerű kupaccá olvadt. Ekkor már az Elaine másik karját fogó katona is elengedte a nőt, és a fegyvere után kapva hátrafordult, de hiába, nem volt elég gyors ahhoz, hogy elkerülje a következő lövést, amit rá mértek. Kezéből kilőtték a fegyvert, ám komolyabb sérülés nem érte, és már legalább látta, hogy ki, avagy mi a támadója... Egy fehér Eyebot tüzelt rá, mit sem törődve azzal, hogy felfedte kilétét.

Gazdája, Elaine közben, most, hogy már senki sem tartotta, összerogyott. A szíve egyre hevesebben dobogott, miközben felhajolt, hogy lássa mi történik.

Csupán egy pillanatra látta féltett kincsét, ugyanis váratlanul két pokoltűzpáncélos és egy szervópáncélos katona állt kettőjük közé.

Igaz, Renegáté volt a meglepetés ereje, és így le is tudott szedni egy Enklávé harcost, azonban a tábor nyüzsgött a jól felszerelt katonáktól, akik jóformán már vártak a fehér kisbagolyra.

Lézer és plazma lövegek sokasága célozta meg Renegátot, kinek páncélja képtelen volt minden lövést felfogni, így néhány percnyi lövöldözést követően az Enklávé tábor elnémult...

A falakon túl lévő légiósok egy emberként néztek a lövések hangja felé, majd váratlanul a saját köreikben is mozgolódás lett. Egy alacsonyan repülő felderítő keltette fel figyelmüket, majd egy fiatal légiós is elszáguldott orruk előtt, akit három korcs követett. Kiképzőjük, Antony, csak azért nem követte példájukat, mert a bámészkodó Melody ráejtette a kezében cipelt vizesvedrek egyikét a kutyaidomárra.

Antony nyakon verte a gyereket, majd visszazavarta a kútra, majd ezek után a vörös hajú hitetlen cafka után szeretetett volna indulni, akinek mindene feltünően nedves volt. Azonban úgy esett, hogy hiába indult a kifektetett légiósokat maga mögött hagyó leányzó után, a nyomába érve leesett az álla: a hátába ugyanis egy felderítőpáncélt viselő férfiember kapaszkodott, aki félájultan karolta át a magányosan előre menetelő vöröskét.

Junior, mivel gondolom, már mindenki rájött, hogy ő volt az a bizonyos harcos, már lélegezni is alig bírt, azonban egész addig kapaszkodott, amíg Vörös Sonia végre megállt. Ekkor elengedte, hogy kifeküdjön mellette.

 

\- Ez kemény menet volt... – ragadta meg vöröske cipőjét Junior. – De ne menj el, bébi... Még nem végeztem veled...

Mélyeket lélegzett, amitől aztán hamar azon kapta magát, hogy erős füstszag folytogatja. Köhögve térdelt fel, mire aztán még a könnye is eleredt, mivel a füst már nem csak a torkát, de már a szemét is csípte.

Bár a nő mellett akart maradni, megfulladni azért nem akart, így addig-addig mászott a földön, mire végre normálisan tudott lélegezni. Kiköhögte magát, majd leülve, a szeméből is kitörölte a füsttől kicsordult könnyeket.

Ekkor teljesen váratlanul valahonnan a közelből egy éles női sikítást hallott, majd őrjöngő visítást, ami zokogásba fulladt. Junior felismerte a hangot. Azé a nőé volt, akiért nyakába vette az egész Mojave sivatagot. Talpra ugrott, és a hang felé fordult.

A vékony füstfelhőn keresztül megpillantotta Elaine-t, aki őrjöngve rúgkapálózott, mindenáron ki akart szabadulni egykori szerelme szorításából, aki mosolyogva tartotta a legyengült állapotában is vad amazonnak bizonyuló tudóst.

Junior tátott szájjal nézte őket, egészen addig, amíg felfogta, hogy nagyjából mi történhetett. Ekkor visszafordult a füst felé, és bizony már akkor jól tudta, hogy mi történt, amikor megpillantotta a nagy füstben Vörös Soniát, valamint a lány lábainál fekvő fekete, gömb alakú tárgyat, ami reggel még egy fehér Eyebot volt, mostanra azonban csak egy feketén izzó, kerek robotváz maradt belőle...


	8. Cézár bekeményít

****Fortification Hill Erődjében volt ok az örömre és a bánatra egyaránt. Igaz, ezutóbbira több, mint az ünnepre. Cézár sátrában mégis tort ültek az új szövetség létrejöttére.

Meglehet, három napig is eltarthatott volna az ünnep, estére mégis elkopott a vendégsereg. Ezt talán Cézár egy váratlan rosszullétének volt köszönhető. A férfi fáradtságra hivatkozva kizavarta sátrából az összes Centurióját, de még mindig az asztalfőn ülve megkérte új szövetségesét, Autumn ezredest, hogy ő is távozzon. Ezek után, még mielőtt a férfi teljesíthette volna a parancsnak is beillő kérést, így szólt az Ezredeshez:

 

\- Mindent megkaptál, amit csak akartál – mondta az őszhajú önkényúr –, egy dolgod maradt csupán, mivel a kedvemben járhatsz.

\- Mire gondolsz? – nézett a férfi szemébe az Enklávé vezetője.

\- Azt akarom, hogy távozz a táboromból minél előbb. Azelőtt azonban akarok valamit az áruló Elaine Ronin Autumnért.

\- Egyszerűen csak Elaine Ronin! – javította ki Autumn.

\- Vagy szólíthatnánk akár Lisa Autumn-nak, de bevallom, magasról leszarom, bármilyen inkognitóval is vert át téged, a lényeg az, hogy megkaptad, hogy megbüntethesd, sőt, a masináját is elpusztítottad, ami engem felettébb nem izgat, én csak egy valamit akarok, James Smith Juniort holtan látni! Holnap reggelig végezz a kölyökkel, vagy visszaveszem az ajándékom!

\- Mi hasznod a fiú halálából? – kérdezte Autumn, hátánál urasan összekulcsolva kezeit.

\- Elég! – kiáltotta el magát Cézár, kezét a homlokára szorítva. – Kifelé! – intett az Ezredesnek, mintha csak egy legyet hesegetne el. – Neked van több okod a fiút holtan látni, mégis engem faggatsz! Tedd, amit mondtam, vagy holnap reggel a volt nejedet egy kereszten csüngve láthatod viszont! Most pedig kifelé!

 

Két praetorianus a trón elé állt, eltakarva az Ezredes elől Cézárt, ám a férfit nem izgatta a vén flúgos. Az amit mondott viszont annál inkább. Összeráncolt szemöldökkel lépett ki a sátorból, majd egyenest a saját táborába masírozott két testőre kíséretében.

Amint bezárult háta mögött a tábort a Fortification Hilltől elválasztó kapuja, Autumn az egyik testőre felé fordult.

 

\- Azonnal erősítsétek meg a védelmet az áruló ketrece körül! – parancsolta, mire az egyik testőr megkérdezte.

\- A Betonpuszta szarkeverőjével mi legyen?

\- Ki parancsol neked, katona? – kérdezett vissza az Ezredes.

\- Maga, Ezredes! – válaszolt kicsit megszeppenve a katona.

\- Akkor teljesítsd a parancsomat! Még egy ilyen megjegyzés, és a szervópáncélodat kisszoknyára cserélheted meg túrabakancsra!

 

Autumn ezzel befejezte a parancsosztászt. Ezek után hamar eltünt a katonái szeme elől. Visszavonult a szálláshelyére, ahova belépve azonnal belefutott egy fehér köpenyesbe, nevezetesen Anna Holtba.

 

\- Doktornő – szólalt meg. – Mi újság Augustával?

\- Még eszméletlen, de az állapota stabil – jelentette a nő. – Ha az éjszakát túlviszi, akkor biztosan felépül!

\- Tehát kritikus az állapota?

\- Nem, uram, túl van az életveszélyen, de James szerint éjjel fog kiderülni, hogy megfelelően fog-e hatni a Super Stimpak, amit beadott neki!

\- Ki engedte az ellenségemet a lányom közelébe?! – ragadta meg a nőt a vállánál fogva.

\- James ismeri itt egyedül a Pib-Boyok használatát! Az ő segítségével állítottuk be a lánya szervezetébe beadott szerek mennyiségét! Elnézést, ha rosszul mértem fel a lehetőségeket, de jelen körülmények közt ez tünt az egyedüli járható útnak!

\- Végezze a dolgát, doktornő! – lökte végül félre az áspis szemű nőt Autumn.

Augustus ezek után odament Augusta betegágyához. Hátratett kézzel nézett le az eszméletlen fiatalra, akinek az arca holtsápadt volt. Alig félperc múltán léptek közeledő hangja hallatszott, s ahogy a férfi a hang irányába fordította fejét, egy tisztet pillantott meg.

Autumn ekkor a katonája felé fordult.

 

\- Megtudtátok már, hogy ki és honnan adta le a lövést? – kérdezte.

\- A Smith fiú által becsült golyóirány, és becsapódási távolság alapján a lövést nagy távolságból adták le, a tudósaink szerint a folyó túloldaláról.

\- Az lehetetlen... – hüledezett az ezredes. – Olyan nagy hatótávú fegyver nem létezik! Junior a bolondját járatta veletek, ti meg bedőltetek neki!

\- Uram, minden tisztelettel... Erre már mi is gondoltunk, és átfésültük az Erőd teljes területét, de mesterlövész puskát egyetlen személynél sem találtunk, valamint a bemeneteli sebből látszik, hogy a lövést magasról adták le, ám a lövés irányában csak egy, a tábornál alacsonyabban fekvő sziklaszirt található, ami a partra visz le. Valamint korábban elfogott Testvériség harcosoktól megtudtuk, hogy találtak terveket olyan mesterlövész puskákról, melyek hatótávolsága jóval nagyobb az átlagos fegyver megfelelőiknél!

\- Ez a feltételezés erősen sántít! Félórán belül állj elő valami hihető magyarázattal, vagy új szövetségünk megpecsételése képpen te leszel az első, aki testközelből próbálhatja ki a Légiósok arénáját!

\- I-igenis, uram! – szalutált riadtan a katona, majd mint akit seggbe rúgtak, úgy menekült ki a szobából.

 

Mindeközben Junior a tábor egy távolabbi pontján nézte a Pib-Boyát, miközben Vörös Sonia mellett állt. A robotnő ugyanott ácsorgott, ahol Junior már korábban hagyta, a ripityává lőtt Renegát maradványai mellett.

A fiú azon fáradozott, hogy valahogy megpróbálja átvenni az irányítást a robotnő fölött, ám a felszerelése ezt nem tette lehetővé, meg amellé sem értett annyira a robotikához, hogy mindezt lehetővé tegye, azonban ő mégis bízott a kezdők szerencséjében.

Ahogy ott állt azonban meghallotta a jövő-menő katonák beszélgetését, amiből csakhamar megtudta, hogy mit tervez vele Cézár.

Mivel ezt érthető körülmények miatt nem hagyhatta szó nélkül, úgy döntött, hogy felkeresi az Ezredest. Mesmetronja segítségével könnyen éppen nem, de legalább bizalmasan megtudta, hogy merre keresse az Öreg Mutányt, ahogy önmagában elkeresztelte Autumn ezredest.

Magára hagyva vörös hajú védencét elindult véghez vinni tervét.

Autumn-t még akkor is a lánya mellett találta. Talán virrasztani készült mellette, mindenesetre látszott rajta, hogy meglepődött, amikor egyszercsak az orra előtt találta az egykori menedékszökevényt.

 

\- Úgy sejtem, megtudtad, hogy mit tervez veled Cézár – szólalt meg az Ezredes.

\- Meg bizony! – keresztezte kezeit a melle fölött Junior. – Épp ezért is lep meg annyira, hogy mégis szabadon járkálhatok a táborodon belül! Mit tervezel abban az elbaszott agyadban, Ezredes?

\- Ketten is állítják az embereim közül, hogy a lányomat valaki a Colorado túloldaláról lőtte fejbe! Állítják, hogy az információik jelentős részét te szolgáltattad.

\- Most magyarázzam el még egyszer...

\- Ha kiváncsi lennék a véleményedre, már kikértem volna! A lényeg az, hogy minden furcsaság ellenére az állításod az egyetlen kézzel fogható magyarázat a történtekre!

\- Jó, ezen túl is lennénk, akkor most térjünk át a rám nézve azért mégiscsak fontosabb témára. Rátok küldjem a vörös halált, vagy elmehetek innen szabadon?

\- Csak azért mert tartozom neked a lányom életével, elárulom neked, hogy nem fogok eleget tenni Cézár óhajának, bármennyire csábítónak is bizonyulna kettőnk közös múltjára visszatekintve. Ezalatt a kevés idő alatt, amióta itt vagyok, rájöttem, hogy ez a félkegyelmű idióta meg lelkes kis talpnyalói nem lehetnek partnereim jövőbeli terveimhez!

\- Éget a bosszú, Ezredeském, ugyi? Azért írtottad ki az itteni Acél Testvériséget, nemde?

\- Ami azt illeti, Cézár hívott meg. Egy másik, közös ellenségünk ellen szeretett volna csatába hívni, azonban nagyon kevés az, amit adni képes mindezért.

\- Pedig én azt hittem, hogy elszívtátok a békepipát azok után, hogy olyan nagy bulit csaptatok odafent, a dombtetőn. Ide lehallatszott a partidobok hangja. És mondd csak, voltak sztriptíztáncosok is, vagy mivel a vén kujon farka már csak félreáll, ezért az ilyesfajta örömöket meghagyta a képzeletnek?

\- Mirefel ez a túlfűtött szexualitás? Nem látod, hogy egy haldokló mellett állunk?!

\- És mi lesz Augusta anyjával? Mert ugye nem hiszed, hogy én karbatett kézzel végignézem, ahogy te vagy Cézár megölitek!

\- Lényegében, mivel halottá nyílvánították, ezért egy halottat nem lehet meghurcolni korábbi bűnei miatt. Megkaptam, amit akartam, ED-C elpusztult, és vele együtt megszabadultam Sweet-E kísértetétől, valamint egy úttal Renegáttól is! A fehér Eyebot, mi rettegésben tartotta a Betonpusztát immár nincs többé, és most ez a legfontosabb!

\- Rettegésben? Az egész Betonpusztát? Te melyik bolygóról jöttél? A Betonpusztát te meg a konzervdozozaid tartottátok rettegésben!

\- Én meg a harcosaim? Tehát a vad ghoulok, a szupermutánsok, vagy a fosztogatók a „jó” oldalon állnak?

\- Majdhogynem igen... Gobb és Fawkes legalábbis sokkal emberségesebbek, mint te vagy a katonáid! De persze te egyiküket sem ismered, szerencsére!

\- Gobb a megatoni rabszolga, Fawkes pedig egy szupermutáns, amit a 87. menedékből te mentettél ki. És el ne kezdj nekem papolni arról, hogy Gobb nem Moriarty rabszolgája!

\- Pedig nem, és Fawkes pedig csak annyira nevezhető aminek, mint te, vagy a dicső kis társaságod.

\- Nem látom értelmét vitatkozni egy olyan mutáns lényről, mint amilyen az a személyiségétől megfosztott, testéből pedig kifordított alak!

\- Mégis azt teszed...

\- Tudhatnád, hogy mindent okkal teszek... Fiúk, kezdhetitek!

 

Junior csak a parancs elhangzásakor jött rá, hogy mindez csapda, ő pedig szépen bele is sétált. Már épp készült volna hátrafordulni, mikor egy zöld lézernyaláb eltalálta egyenest a nyakán, amitől eszméletlenül rogyott a földre.

Órák teltek el. A két tábor teljesen elhalkult, ám hajnali öt óra magasságában Elaine a légiósok dobszóját meghallva riadt fel.

Kialvatlanság csillogott meggyötört szemében, s ahogy kicsit elmozdította fejét, rácsok nyomai látszottak arcbőrén, melyeknek az éjjel nekitámasztotta arcát.

Kegyetlen fogvatartói egy Halálkarommal zárták egy helyre, a ketrec elé pedig odatűzték Renegát kiégett vázát. Ott aztán elkerülhetetlen volt Elaine számára, hogy ne lássa egykori bajtársát.

A nő aztán ki is használta az alkalmat, naphosszat bámulta a megfeketedett robotot. A túlsó oldalt idéző karóra szúrt robot mögött egy pillanatban egy öt fős csoport vonult el. Autumn ezredes ment elől, két testőre kíséretében, míg mögötte nem sokkal egy hordágyon vitt két másik katona valamit, ami fehér lepellel volt letakarva. Baljós jelként szolgáltak a megfeketedett foltok, melyek a lepel alatti valamiről ütöttek át.

Ahogy a hordágy aztán mozgott, egy pillanatban egy kéz, egy emberi kéz csúszott ki alóla. A megégett kézen egy Pib-Boy volt látható. Elaine szíve összeszorult egy pillanatra, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy a lánya kezén is látott hasonlót, ám ismerte egykori férjét. Tudta, hogy ő fizikailag sosem ártana gyermeküknek, így egy személy maradt, akin látott hasonlót, és bizony ő is akkor abban a táborban tartózkodott.

Ebbe belegondolva körbenézett, ám ahogy arra számított... Juniort semerre sem találta...


	9. A robot „öntudatra” éled

****Nincs is talán rosszabb egy örjöngő női sikoltásra ébredni. Augustának sikerült, és bár meglehetősen egy amolyan deja-vu érzés kerítette hatalmába, most mégsem Doc Mitchell nyugodt, bizalomgerjszető hangja volt az, amire ébredt.

Az ismeretlen női sikongatás egyre közelebbről és közelebbről hallatszott, majd ahogy Augusta kinyitotta a szemét, egyszercsak valami vörösséget látott elsuhanni a szeme előtt. Furcsa mód az a furcsa árny adta ki magából azt a sikongató hangot, és mikor a világos barna hajú nő felült betegágyában, váratlanul egy vörös hajú nő ugrott mögé, aki úgy remegett, mint a nyárfalevél.

 

\- Kérlek – sikoltotta –, ne hagyd, hogy bántson!

 

Na, már most, hősnőnk pillanatnyilag azt sem tudta, hogy fiú-e vagy lány, alig tért magához a kómából, de az a törékeny teremtés úgy bújt hozzá, mint egy riadt kis őzike. Na, persze én is jó hasonlatot találok, elvégre arrafelé már rég kihaltak azok a jámbor jószágok.

Augusta arrafelé nézett, amerre a lány is kémlelt. A kórházi sátor ki és bejáratán aztán néhány másodperc múltán belépett egy Tesla-szervópáncélt viselő alak, aki egy Gatling-lézert cipelt magával. Amikor Augusta meghallotta a sisak alól a férfihangot, rájött, hogy az apja egyik testőre az. Na, már most, Augusta addig még sosem hallotta azt a fickót úgy dadogni...

 

\- A-a te-terep... a-a terep, u-uram... a terep tiszta... uram...

 

Ekkor a ponyva elmozdult, és belépett az Ezredes. A férfi kezében egy Pib-boy volt, amit meglátva Augusta a csuklójára nézett. Egy kicsit meghökkent, amikor meglátta a saját Pib-boy-át, azonban ámuldozni nem maradt ideje, mivel a vörös leányzó váratlanul hozzábújt, amitől aztán Augusta egyből felszisszent. Ekkor a lány gyorsan elengedte, és rimánkodni kezdett neki.

 

\- Kérlek, bocsáss meg! – szipogott. – Én nem akartam fájdalmat okozni neked! Nagyon kérlek, segíts!

\- Katona... – nézett Autumn a kijáratnál rostokló szervópáncélos testőr felé. – Ugye csak vicceltél, amikor azt állítottad, hogy az a nő, ott – mutatott mutatóujjával az Augusta mögött vacogó vöröskére – az a vasöklű amazon akitől úgy retteg a másik tábor?

\- U-uram, én a saját szememmel láttam... Ő volt az... Azt mondják, hogy átúszta a Colorádót. Úgy húzta maga után a Magányos Vándort, mintha csak a fürdőruhája lett volna...

\- Az ott Junioré?! – kérdezte ekkor Augusta, az ezredes kezében tartott Pib-boy-ra mutatva.

 

Az ezredes a kezére nézett, majd gondolt egyet, és a testőrének hajította a karperecet. Ezt követően mély levegőt vett, majd miután a két kezét a háta mögött összekulcsolta, a lánya felé fordult.

 

\- Örülök annak, hogy életben vagy!

\- Nem válaszoltál a kérdésre!

\- Tudod, hogy ki lőtt rád?

\- Miért kerülgeted a forró kását? Olyan rohadtul nehéz lenne a szemembe mondani, hogy igen, Augusta, az ott James Smith Ju...

\- Hallgass! – kiáltott rá Autumn, jobb kezét a homlokához nyomva. – Miért olyan fontos számodra, hogy megtudd, kié ez a vacak?

\- Csak azért, Ezredes, mert ismerlek, és tudom, hogy minden szarságra képes vagy! Hol van most Junior?

\- Augusta, tudod, hogy engem mi érdekel ebben a pillanatban? Azt akarom tudni, hogy ki lőtt rád! Mert nekem nagyon úgy fest, hogy az a valaki pontosan James Smith Junior volt. Képtelen kijelentést tett, és bármilyen meglepő, a felhozott tények és bizonyítékok az ő állítását támasztják alá. Könnyebb arra gondolnom, hogy ő a ludas az egészben. Mindent megtenne annak érdekében, hogy elpusztítsa az Enklávé túlélőit. Retteg tőle, hogy ismét visszatérünk, erősebben, mint valaha!

\- Azt nem tudom, hogy ki lőtt rám, de azt pontosan tudom, hogy miért! Csak annyi az egésznek az oka, hogy a véredből vagyok, hogy én is egy Autumn vagyok!

\- Ó, tehát tudod, hogy ki volt... – tette hátra két kezét az Ezredes.

\- Most mondtam, hogy nem!

\- Ha tudod az okot, ismered az elkövetőt is! Halljam hát, ki volt?!

\- Nem számít!

\- A frászt nem számít! Majdnem elvesztettelek, te bolond gyermek!

\- Hol van Junior? És ne térj többé ki a válasz elől! Ó... hát persze... hisz rád támadtam... hogyne biztosítanád be magad... Ezredes, ígérem, hogy nem támadok rád, ha megmondod, hol találom Juniort!

\- Kérdezd anyádat. A kiskedvenced ketrecénél találod.

 

Augusta szíve felgyorsult, mikor meghallotta az apja szavait. Tisztán élt elméjében az emlék arról a halálkaromról, ami mellett két teljes napot volt kénytelen büntetésből eltölteni. Az állat bár teljes kontrol alatt állt, Augusta mégsem merte mellette lehunyi a szemét. Ha a fáradtság mégis elnyomta, riadtan pattantak ki a szemei. Jócskán az emlékezetébe véste a pillanatot, amikor az apja végre volt oly kegyes, hogy kinyittatta a ketrecet, és ő végre kiléphetett belőle.

„Megyek, apa – mondta grimasszal az arcán, miközben elhaladt az Ezredes mellett –, letusolom magamról a kiskedcencem szagát...”

Ezek a szavak most visszhangként hasítottak végig agytekervényein. Útbaigazítást sem igényelve lépett ki a sátorból. Nyomában végig ott haladt a vörös hajú nő is, aki még mindig olyan riadtan és gyámoltalanul viselkedett, mint mikor Augusta magához tért.

Árnyékként követte a világos barna hajú teremtést, egészen addig, amíg el nem értek egy acél rácsokból álló ketrechez.

A vöröske valamiért nagyon úgy érezte, hogy nem idegen számára a hely, hiába tudta, hogy most jár ott először. A ketrec előtt magasodó karóra nézett, mely puszta ottlétében is kirítt a modern tábor felszerelései közül. A karó tetején egy kerek szerkezetet pillantott meg. A legfurcsább számára az volt, hogy megmagyarázhatatlan kötődést érzett, ahányszor csak arra a furcsa, kiégett óriásgömbre nézett.

Percekig nézte a karón csüngő robot kiégett vázát, mire aztán nagy nehezen eljutottak fülébe Augusta szavai.  

 

\- Kérlek – hallotta a lány elvékonyodott hangját, akire ránézve hamarjában rájött, hogy nem hozzá intézi szavaot, hanem a ketrecnek dőlt korosabb nőhöz, aki maga elé bámult, és nem szólt egy szót sem, csak néha-néha megborzongott.

\- Kérlek, mondj valamit. – De hiába rázta meg Augusta Elaine-t, az továbbra is csak nézett maga elé, s már szinte úgy festett, mintha nem is lenne életben.

 

A vöröske szemei kitágultak, majd gyorsan körbenézett, és egyenest az egyik fehér köpenyes tudóshoz szaladt.

 

\- Stimpak-et! Azonnal adj Stimpak-et, vagy Buffout-ot.

\- Mi? – nézett rá a kopaszodó halántékú férfi. – Mégis miért adjak neked bármit is?

A nő csettintett egyet nyelvével, majd egyeszerűen csak letépte a férfi köpenyének zsebét. Ő észre sem vette, hogy micsoda erővel bír, na, már most, a tudósnak meg nem volt mersze felvilágosítani. Hagyta inkább a francba a porba hullt íróeszközeit, és azt a pár pirulát, ami vele együtt leesett, úgy eliszkolt a helyszínről, mintha soha ott sem lett volna.

\- Mentats? – ráncolta össze homlokát a nő. – Talán... Kezdetnek ugyan megteszi...

 

Nem is filózott tovább, felkapta a kis papírdobozt, és már rohant is vissza a ketrechez, majd mikor odaért, odafurakodott Augusta mellé, és beletett egy szem gyógyszert Elaine szájába.

 

\- Nincs nyelési reflex... – konstatálta bosszankodva a vöröske. – A francba, Stimpak kellene, de piszok gyorsan...

\- Azom nincs – szólalt meg mellette Augusta –, de van más – azzal egy metalizált feltekert pergamentekercshez hasonló tárgyat nyomott a lány kezébe, aki csodálkozva nézett hol a tárgyra, hol pedig Augustára.

\- Ez meg mi? – kérdezte végül.

\- Super Stimpak. A hatása a normál Stimpak háromszorosa.

\- Igen! Pontosan erre van szükség! – ragyogott fel a vörös hajú lány szeme, majd hamarjában odahajolt Elaine karjához, majd a feltuningolt gyógyszert a nő bőre alá fecskendezte. Annak sápadtsága pár másodperccel később tovatünt, és láthatóan már kezdett kicsit felélénkülni, ám amikor megpróbált felkelni a földről, a vöröske visszanyomta, mikor pedig őt Augusta odébb rántotta az anyjától, a lány így szólt hozzá.

\- Ne olyan hevesen. Ez a nő épp csak megúszott egy szívleállást!

 


	10. Augusta bedühödik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosszú, hosszú kihagyás után végre visszatértem! Jó szórakozást a következőkben.   
> Enjoy the new chapter! :D

Maradjunk még mindig a Fortification Hill területén, most azonban átkísérném olvasómat a másik oldalra. Az Aréna közelében Otho épp könnyített magán, amikoris valaki beállt mellé, ugyancsak sövényt locsolni. Otho már majdnem végzett, amikor az enklávé területéről egy akkora kiáltás hallatszott, hogy attól még az olyan tapasztalt harcos is, mint amilyen az aréna őre volt, bizony mellé talált az utolsó méterben...  
Pont a társa bakancsára sikerült rátaláljon, akire mikor felnézett, majdhogynem megállt benne az ütő, mivel egy praetorianust sikerült telibe találnia. Na, már most nem is akármilyen praetorianust, hanem pontosan azok vezetőjét, Luciust.   
Otho így hát egy jót fürdött a saját verítékében, és bár a hangzavart meghallva Lucius gondolkodás nélkül visszaszaladt Cézár sátrába, Otho ott reszkethetett magának, hogy vajon kap-e büntetést a „mellélövős” miatt, vagy megússza a halálfélelemmel...  
Később azért csak megtudakolta, hogy mi miatt keletkezett olyan hangoskodás a „hitetlenek” táborában. Ekkor megtudta, hogy ki más, ha nem a Hatos Futár verte ki olyan jó nőiesen a hisztit, hogy egy másik NŐt vigyenek a ketrec helyett az orvosi sátorba. 

\- Na, adnék én annak a szukának – motyogta keresztbetett kézzel Otho. – Csak ne viselné Caesar jelét!  
Hiába fortyogott, az idegeskedésével nem ment semmire. Ő nem tudta, hogy érje el a céljait.  
Na, már most Augusta nem volt olyan kezdő. Csak az apjára kellett ráborítsa az íróasztalt, és Elaine-t már vitték is orvosi felügyelet alá! Persze a háttérben lehet, hogy a furcsán öntudatra éledt humanoid jelenléte is rásegített a dologra, aki most Augustát követte árnyékként.   
Augusta aztán nagy nehezen csak akkor tudta lerázni Rexnél is hűségesebb társát, mikor megemlítette neki, hogy a vécére készül.   
Visszatérve a sátorba, ahol az anyja feküdt, a nő betegágya mellett ott találta Vörös Soniát. A lány épp betett valamit a nő szájába, mikor Augusta odaért. 

\- Mit adtál neki? – kérdezte.   
\- Nitroglicerint, a nyelve alá. Ez segíteni fog.  
\- De hisz kapott Stimpak-et!  
\- Azzal hamar talpra áll, de a szívén segíteni kell. A Stimpak kiváló a külső, könnyűsérülések ápolására, de egy enyhe szívrohan esetén nem árt az elővigyázatosság.   
\- Honnan értesz ennyit az orvosláshoz?   
\- Elvégeztem egy ápolónői kurzust.   
\- Ez az akcentus... Nem tudom megállapítani, hogy honnan érkeztél.   
\- A nyolcvanhetes menedékből.  
\- Á, egy menedéklakó! Gondolhattam volna! Az én nevem Augusta A... Szólíts csak símán Augustának, vagy Hatos Futárnak!   
\- Sonia vagyok, Springfieldből!  
\- Egy megatoni! Akkor tehát valóban te vagy, aki Juniorral érkeztél.   
\- Mi? Ki az a Junior?   
\- Te mondtad, hogy Springfieldből vagy, az Megatontól van egy köpésre. Ismerem azt a várost, ha még el nem szállt azóta.

Sonia erre olyan pofát vágott, mintha kínaiul beszéltek volna vele az imént. 

\- Mi van... – mosolygott rá a lányra Augusta. – Tudod, Megaton, a bazi nagy bombájával a kóceráj kellős közepén...  
\- Még sosem hallottam róla...  
\- Ú, kisanyám, hány évet töltöttél te a föld alatt?   
\- Mennyit írunk?   
\- Január huszonkettedike van.  
\- Halloweenre készültünk, erre biztosan emlékszem, dehát biztos beletelt egy kis időbe, amíg ideértünk. Hisz tél közepe van, és majd megsülünk.   
\- A sivatagban ne is várj hóvihart! Egyébként mi az a Halloween? Még sosem hallottam róla.   
\- Te meg melyik bolygóról jöttél? Ez itt ugye az Amerikai Egyesült Államok, nem?   
\- Már ami belőle megmaradt.   
\- Furcsa ez az egész... Tudod, én azt hittem, hogy a bombák után jó két-háromszáz évig nem tudunk majd a felszínre jönni. Hogy mindent betakar majd a radioaktív szenny. Erre nesze, itt vagyunk, és semmi bajunk!  
\- A bombák után? Milyen bombákról beszélsz? Tudtommal a Nagy Háború óta nem volt több bombatámadás.   
\- Nagy Háború? Ó, tehát ezt a nevet adták neki? Hát... az Erőforrás Háború után csodáltam is volna, ha valami kreatívval álltak volna elő.   
\- A nyolcvanhetes menedék...   
\- Igen, onnan hoztak ide. Csak még nem értem, hogy miért.   
\- Te tényleg onnan jöttél?   
\- Hisz már mondtam!  
\- Furcsa, mintha én a fent említett helyről úgy hallottam volna, hogy lakhatatlan...

Sonia vett egy mély levegőt a válaszhoz, azonban ahelyett, hogy kinyissa a száját, inkább félrenézett. Láthatóan eltöprengett valamin. 

\- Talán ezért vagyok most itt...   
\- Ha jól értem, te nem emlékszel arra, hogy miként kerültél ide?   
\- Tehát az sem kizárt, hogy azért hagytam el a menedéket, mert nem volt választásom. De akkor sem értem, hogy miért hoztak pontosan ide...  
\- Úgy hallottam, a légiósok állítják, hogy átúsztad a Colorádót. Méghozzá nem egyedül, magaddal hoztál egy férfit is. Emlékszel rá?   
\- Nem... Az utolsó emlékem az, hogy... láttam azt a férfit, azt az ijesztő, magas, őszhajú férfit...   
\- Miss. Autumn! – lépett be a sátorba egy pokoltűzpáncélt viselő férfi. Nevezetesen a fent említett apjának egyik testőre. – Az Ezredes parancsa szerint reggelig el kell hagyd ezt a területet!  
\- Mégis miért hagynám el? Mert ha Cézár szeretne látni, üzenem neki, hogy nyalja ki! Aki az anyámat végigrángatja a fél országon csak azért, hogy a drágalátos apám elé lökje, mint egy koszos rongydarabot, na, az valóban kinyalhatja!   
\- Autumn ezredes parancsa szerint biztosítanunk kell az árulót! A jelenléted nagyban veszélyezteti a munkánkat!  
\- Mit gondolsz, hogy mindjárt feláll, és engem foglyul ejtve kiszökik?  
\- Erről majd holnap beszélhetsz az apáddal!  
\- Azt is fogom tenni!

Ezt meghallva Augusta ráparancsolt Soniára, hogy maradjon ott, a beteg mellett, míg a katonával közölte, hogy hagyja békén Soniát, mivel ő kezeli Elaine-t.   
Ezek után elhagyta az orvosi sátrat. Meg sem állt az apjáig. A komótos fémlak előtt azonban két fegyveres őr állt, akik elállták az útját.

\- Az Ezredes meghagyta, hogy senki sem zavarhatja.   
\- Nem izgat! – azzal félrelökte a neki szegeződő fegyvercsöveket, és bemasírozott a sátorba.   
Az apja egy tábori ágyon aludt épp, és bizony eléggé ideges lett, amikor legszebb álmából valaki úgy ébresztette, hogy akkorát rúgott az ágy vasrészére, hogy az megrogyott, az öreg Ezredes meg egyszeriben legurult róla.   
A zajra belépett a kint tanakodó két őr, mire Augusta eképp szólt hozzájuk. 

\- Kifelé, fiúk, különben idehívom a kiválasztottat! Tudjátok, a kis vöröst, akit meglátva még beszélni is elfelejtetek!  
\- Augusta! – üvöltött lányára az álmából felzavart Ezredes. – Kezd fogyni a türelmem! Először rám támadsz Cézár sátrában, majd kiköveteled, hogy az az áruló kurva orvosi ellátást kapjon, most meg mit csinálsz? Zaklatsz az éjszaka kellős közepén!  
\- Még nyolc óra sincs, édesapám, és ha nem tünt volna fel, nem Vulpes Inculta Ripperével fazonáltam át az arcod, hanem azért jöttem, mert beszédem van veled!  
\- Holnap majd beszélünk. Tüntessétek el innen ezt a neveletlen libát.   
\- A te nevelésed mutatkozik most meg rajtam, gi-gá-gá! És csak hogy tudd, az a kurva, ahogy te fogalmaztál, a szülőanyám, és mellesleg csak annyira áruló, mint te, Augustus Autumn!   
\- Kotródj innen! – üvöltött lányára az Ezredes, amit Otho már meginthogy meghallott, akit már megint vizelés közben sikerült utolérnie, és aki most módfelett ügyelt arra, hogy senki ne legyen mellette, főleg nem egy praetorianus! – Addig hordd el magad, amíg fel nem ébredek teljesen, és be nem zárlak oda, ahonnan a szülőanyádat kitomboltad!  
\- Bizonyíték van rá, hogy Elaine Ronint az Enklávé tévesen kiáltotta ki árulónak.   
\- Fogalmad sincs arról, hogy miket beszélsz! És ez az utolsó figyelmeztetés! Kifelé, vagy a halálkarmokkal alszol ezen az éjjelen!  
\- Az anyám mellett fogok ma lenni, és te pedig jobban teszed, ha kifaggatod azt a nyomaveszett ficsúrt, és kiszeded belőle Elaine Ronin titkát, mert James Smith Junior bár mit sem tud egy bizonyos videófelvételről, melyet még annó a Tainted Cave bázis közelében készítettek, azonban ismeri azt a nőt, aki valójában azon a felvételen szerepel! Jó éjt! – búcsúzott apjától Augusta, még utoljára rátaposva a férfi ágyára, amitől az középül kettétört. – Szép álmokat!


End file.
